pretty lies, ugly truth
by Destielisrealbiatch
Summary: Lentement, il appose une croix rouge sur la date du jour, du bout de son stylo. Ces croix, elles se ressemblent toutes, parfaitement alignées. Sa plus grande fierté. Six semaines sans boire. Un exploit pour Castiel. Et ce, en dépit du SDF, presque ivre H24, et qui a élu domicile à quelques mètres de chez lui, juste en bas de la rue.
1. Prologue de Castiel

Hello !

Alors, je sais qu'il y a un bon moment que je ne suis pas repassée par ici..

La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de me lancer dans une fic alors que j'étais en stage…Mauvaise idée ! Mais pour celle-ci, j'ai déjà de bonnes idées (enfin, à vous de me dire par la suite), et je vais essayer de m'y tenir et de la terminer ! (oh ho, champagne si ça arrive !)

Cette fic va s'organiser différemment : un chapitre présentera Castiel, l'autre Dean, et ainsi de suite. Je pense qu'à à peu près 5 chapitres chacun, je les 'mélangerai' ensuite tous les deux dans les chapitres suivants pour continuer l'histoire. Mais pour aller là où je veux, c'est indispensable d'avoir bien en tête leur point de vue et leur manière de penser, si si, je vous assure ! (vous m'suivez ?) Cas sera désigné par 'Il' pour le moment, tandis que les chapitres de Dean se feront avec 'Je'. Les chapitres sont pour le moment courts, parce que je ne vais pas griller toutes mes cartouches dès le premier, mais ça va s'allonger, vous inquiétez pas ^^'

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Never say never_, The Fray.

_I. Dis-moi ce que tu bois, et je te dirais qui tu es._

Il tapota sa feuille du bout de son stylo et poussa un petit soupir. Le bruit de la pendule, ce tic tac incessant, tout près de lui, l'irritait au plus haut point. C'est qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être ici. Mais plutôt dans son fauteuil le plus confortable, une tasse de chocolat chaud lui réchauffant les mains. À cette pensée, il poussa un petit soupir mélancolique. Mais il n'était que 14H30. Il lui restait encore quatre heures avant de claquer la portière de sa voiture. Une éternité ! Pourtant, c'est lui qui avait voulu retravailler. Il n'allait pas cracher sur cette évidence. Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un qui assumait pleinement ses choix. Il ne pouvait que constater que celui-ci était mauvais, voilà tout. Rejeter la faute sur les autres était trop facile. Il pourrait très bien dire qu'il s'était forcé à reprendre le chemin du travail pour satisfaire sa jeune sœur, Anna. Lui montrer qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et qu'il pouvait reprendre une vie normale, comme le monsieur-tout-le-monde qu'il était encore, il y a dix ans de cela. Qu'elle arrête enfin de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était l'aîné, mais dans de nombreuses situations, il avait bien eu l'impression que c'était plutôt l'inverse. C'est qu'elle avait du le ramasser à la petite cuillère à de nombreuses reprises. _Beaucoup trop nombreuses_.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, objectivement parlant, de reprendre le travail. Mais il était loin d'être dupe, et il avait su comprendre, saisir le moindre sous-entendu qu'elle émettait. Il avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à spécialement dicter ses actes, pour qu'il puisse se reprendre en main et décider seul du tournant que devait prendre désormais sa vie. Il voulait lui prouver, mais surtout prouver à lui-même, qu'il était capable d'être aussi autonome qu'auparavant. Le Castiel qu'elle avait connu depuis toute petite ne devait pas être si loin que ça… À 35 ans, reprendre le travail avait été certes compliqué, mais pas tout à fait impossible. Au départ, il avait prévu de compter sur ses compétences d'informaticien. Mais dans toutes les annonces qu'il avait pu éplucher, aucune n'entrait véritablement dans son tableau de capacités. Soit c'était trop pointu, soit ça ne l'était pas assez. En solution de dernier recours, il avait finalement cédé pour un service SAV de produits multimédias. Et maintenant qu'il y était depuis deux semaines après, il savait d'ores et déjà que ce choix était l'un des plus lamentables qu'il avait fait au cours de son existence.

« - Ah ?...Essayez d'appuyer sur 'off' ? Oui oui, j'attends… » Il tapota du bout de son crayon le visage de la figurine en plastique qui ornait son bureau. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, en général des personnes du troisième âge dépassées par le progrès, et qui appelaient pour des raisons aussi futiles que celles d'apprendre à éteindre un lecteur Blueray… « - Ça marche ? Ah, j'en suis ravi alors ! » Lança-t-il à la vieille femme à l'autre bout du fil, sans beaucoup d'entrain. Il savait qu'il fallait bien vite mettre fin à cette conversation, avant qu'elle ne se mette à raconter sa vie pendant de longues minutes. « - À votre service, au revoir ! » Coupa-t-il précipitamment avant de raccrocher, ne laissant ainsi aucune possibilité à la cliente de rajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était un métier qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais ça l'occupait. C'était déjà ça. Dire que cela lui permettait de se calmer était mentir : dans la journée, il imaginait au moins trente fois faire subir maintes tortures à la pendule et à son tic-tac insupportable. Mais il était bien payé. On peut dire que ça compensait. Enfin, pour le moment.

Chaque fin de journée était une délivrance. Il lui restait tout juste assez de force pour réajuster son trench-coat beige. Ce simple vêtement faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité : il aimait cacher le bas de son visage dans ce col relevé, quand il faisait froid, ou lorsqu'il croisait quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Comme si ce simple geste aurait soudainement pu le rendre invisible au reste du monde. Dans ses poches, on pouvait y trouver des trésors : de vieux tickets de métro, des numéros qu'il aurait du appeler mais dont il ne se souvenait plus à qui ils appartenaient, des notes, des emballages de bonbons, et un stylo, «au cas où» disait-il toujours. Mais au cas où, quoi ? Signer pour une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle dimension, un nouveau départ ? Bien sûr, où était le contrat ?

Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires puis salua tout le monde d'un rapide geste de la tête avant de s'enfoncer d'un pas décidé vers la première sortie. Les autres auraient pu dire de Castiel qu'il était un être réservé, mais qui ne faisait rien pour changer. Cependant, personne ne s'était jamais pour venir le blâmer, ou lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. C'est que l'alcoolisme, ça vous change un homme ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, aussi passif, aussi peu enclin à la discussion, et aussi…'transparent' ? Il était là parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit là, et il ne cherchait aucun autre effort à faire, voilà tout.

Il soupira et pesta quand il découvrit qu'aucune place n'était disponible dans la rue de son habitation. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela l'étonnait ? Il était plus de 18H30, tout le monde était pressé de rentrer chez soi, l'énergie vidée, fatiguée de nourrir le monstre carnassier que le commun des mortels désignait sous le nom de société. Prenant son mal en patience, il réussit facilement à trouver une place. Juste devant un garage, mais qu'importe. Que le propriétaire vienne lui apporter une plainte, et il se fera un plaisir de la déchirer sous ses yeux. Quittant l'habitacle, il verrouilla son véhicule avant de commencer à longer la rue qui le mènerait à son domicile. Au pied d'un réverbère, se tenait un SDF qui avait élu domicile ici depuis quelques temps. Autour de lui, aucun chien ni aucun instrument de musique, seulement de grosses couvertures pour pouvoir se tenir assez chaud. Et encore, ce n'était pas assez. Castiel l'avait déjà aperçu auparavant.

« - Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas être là... » Commença-t-il, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Non seulement parce que ce domaine était privé, mais surtout parce qu'il pensait que son interlocuteur serait bien mieux au chaud, dans un centre, là où on prendrait soin de lui avec un repas et une bonne douche, qui lui redonnerait du baume au cœur. Mais l'autre semblait absent, ne pas l'écouter. Il fixait le trottoir d'en face, d'un air à la fois pensif, et désintéressé.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être là. » Répéta-t-il alors, d'une voix un peu plus forte. Ce qui eut le don de faire réagir le deuxième homme. Du regard, il longea progressivement la silhouette de Castiel avant de finalement détailler son visage. Il laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu vas faire quoi, m'passer les menottes ? » Il sortit une main de sous la couverture qu'il avait contre lui et Castiel eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit que l'homme tenait dans sa main une bouteille de vin rouge. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, évidemment, mais il le narguait. En agitant ça devant son nez, il le narguait. Finalement, l'homme à l'impair serra les dents avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, rentrant chez lui en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il avait laissé ses souvenirs reprendre le dessus, et maintenant, c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir cette odeur, l'odeur du vin, compagnon beaucoup trop imposant de ses soirées du passé.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il y but de grands verres d'eau pour se donner conscience tranquille. De toute façon, plus aucune trace d'alcool n'était présente dans la maison, désormais. Il poussa un long soupir et serra sa main, enfonçant lentement le peu d'ongles qu'il avait dans sa peau.

Un jour. Oui, un jour. Un jour, il y arrivera.


	2. Prologue de Dean

Hello !

Je voulais vous remercier déjà pour ces premières reviews le thème m'inspirait, et voir qu'il était apprécié me motive encore davantage

Thème musical du chapitre – _Lullaby, _Nickelback

_II. Chienne de vie._

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche. Je sais seulement que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, le soleil se levait à peine. Enfin, «ouvrir les yeux», tout est relatif…Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Comme un peu trop souvent, à mon goût. Mais quand vous dormez dans la rue depuis plus de trois ans, il est difficile de trouver assez de sérénité pour pouvoir espérer dormir en paix. On pouvait vous chasser d'une devanture de boutique, non pas par crainte que vous chopiez la mort en restant dans le froid, mais bien parce que « ô mais voyons, c'est une enseigne de marque réputée, vous ne pouvez pas dormir devant, cela nous ferait du tord ! » _Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici_. Certainement la phrase que j'ai le plus entendu tout au long de ma chienne de vie. Je pousse un long soupir et relève les yeux devant moi : les habitations commencent à s'éveiller, les volets s'ouvrent, les lumières tapissent les fenêtres de ces gens, bien sous tous rapports, et assurés de toujours retrouver leur petit chez eux douillet quand ils rentreront ce soir, après le travail. Quand je pense qu'ils se plaignent de leur situation. Que quand j'étais encore à leur place, je ne faisais que dire que j'en avais marre, que je voulais que les choses changent. Sortir de cette monotonie métro-boulot-dodo. Pour sûr, les choses ont définitivement bien changé désormais. Il n'y a plus le temps de s'ennuyer la vie dans la rue est une lutte de tous les instants. Une lutte pour manger, une lutte pour pouvoir se faire respecter, une lutte pour la survie. Mon ventre commence déjà à se manifester, à tirailler ma patience et mes nerfs. Le fait est que je ne sais pas encore de quoi la journée sera faite. Et encore moins celle de demain, ni toutes les autres qui s'enchainent à un rythme à la fois lent et fou. Mon seul repère dans cette chienne de vie, c'est le soleil, et le comportement des gens. Ils demeurent mon seul repère. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle heure il peut bien être, ou même de quelle saison il s'agit, de quel jour on peut bien être – j'ai vendu ma montre contre un peu de nourriture au marché noir. De la bouffe avariée qui m'a rendu malade comme jamais je ne l'avais été pendant plusieurs jours.

Continuant de marcher, je repère un coin qui m'a l'air pas mal pour passer la nuit. Quand je dis pas mal, je me comprends, cela signifie qu'au moins, je pourrai être à l'abri du vent pour cette nuit. Ou de tout autre SDF qui pourrait me piquer une couverture, ou le peu de nourriture assez comestible que j'aurai pu trouver dans la journée. Car la solidarité n'est pas vraiment le point fort des gens «comme moi», malgré tout ce que l'on peut penser, c'est même tout le contraire : la fin justifie les moyens, et malheureusement, c'est bien la loi du plus fort qui prime. C'est une véritable jungle. On côtoie certes des gens tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, les regardant passer et jurer contre l'heure, ou bien encore contre ce qui les attend encore avant de se blottir contre leur oreiller. Ils ne sauront jamais qu'à nos yeux, ils sont les gens les plus chanceux du monde. Moi aussi avant, j'étais comme ça à ne pas supporter que l'on soit en retard à l'un de mes rendez-vous, à soupirer de mécontentement dès qu'on frôlait de trop près ma voiture, à dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'au lieu de faire la manche, les SDF feraient mieux de se reprendre en main et d'aller travailler sur le champ. Oui, avant j'étais comme ça, moi aussi. Un produit de la société, qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et à son propre confort, reléguant l'altruisme comme suffisant pour les faibles. Maintenant, je n'avais besoin que de ça, qu'une main se tende vers moi, me conduise vers des lendemains plus beaux. Mais ne plus avoir de toit sur la tête n'était pas synonyme de ne plus avoir de fierté. Mon égo était certainement plus gros encore que ce que je peux en penser. Et pour avouer à voix haute avoir besoin de quelqu'un, je préfère encore m'étouffer dans mon sommeil avec de la nourriture moisie que je n'aurais pas digérée.

J'étais censé être l'espoir de la famille, pourtant. Au lycée, j'étais ce petit con arrogant à qui tout souriait j'avais une bourse, j'étais quater back de l'équipe de foot, je m'étais tapé chacune des cheerios au moins deux fois…Mais tout cela s'est ensuite envolé bien vite, et je n'ai pas pu le rattraper, revenir en arrière pour essayer de faire en sorte que cette illusion de vie enviable dure encore quelques petits instants. Essayer de le faire revenir, pourtant, c'était comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec ses doigts.

J'ai été aveuglé par l'argent, je l'avoue, et je n'en suis pas fier. La roue tourne. Avec l'argent, la vie semble tellement facile. Vous pouvez tout obtenir, en un claquement de doigts. Quitte à vous oublier vous-même dans les liasses de billets que vous tendez pour payer encore un peu plus de champagne. Juste un petit plus pour que cette fille se retrouve dans vos bras, ce soir.

Je suis un héritier. Enfin, j'étais. Et laissez-moi vous dire que tous les héritiers sont aussi stupides et insipides que cette blondasse de Paris Hilton. On naît avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, alors on pense que tout ira tout seul si on fait des erreurs tant pis, la vie nous fera toujours revenir sur le droit chemin. Après tout, on est né avec beaucoup de chance, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne continuerait pas ? Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça, que ça marche. J'avais tout. L'argent, le physique, les filles. Mais tout est allé droit en enfer, quand mon père a décidé de couper les vivres quand il s'est rendu compte que je ne passais pas mon temps dans une prestigieuse école de Californie. J'étais plutôt occupé à aller voir ce qui se passait sous les jupes des jolies étudiantes, et les résultats ne suivaient pas.

Au début, j'ai essayé de travailler. Mais mon arrogance ne plaisait pas. Quand j'essayais de prendre sur moi, c'était pire : je ne ressemblais qu'à un pantin comme un autre, et je devenais encore plus imbuvable, fatigué de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde. Alors, je me suis laissé aller. Abandonnant tout, et vivant au jour le jour; je dépensais sans compter, la fête et l'alcool devenant mon mode de vie les rais de coke avaient aussi remplacé mes maigres tentatives de CV. Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où mon père a débarqué à mon appart, s'offrant ainsi une image de débauche du fils prodigue, dont il aurait bien pu se passer.

« - Tu es la honte de la famille, Dean Winchester ! » avait-il vociféré, de sa voix rauque, détachant chacun des mots dans une intention théâtrale, comme si ce martèlement aurait pu rajouter un peu plus de cruauté à cette autorité qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Au départ, je n'avais pas pris sa menace au sérieux pour moi, j'étais son fils, et malgré mes agissements encore immatures, il ne pouvait pas me renier de la sorte. Après tout, je n'avais tué personne ! Mais j'ai vite déchanté, lorsque je me suis rendu compte à mes dépens que toutes mes cartes bancaires étaient à sec : il avait tout vidé. Alors, rapidement, c'est des vêtements que je ne pus m'acheter. Puis les factures qui se sont succédé dans ma boîte aux lettres. Des impayés. Des recommandations. Des avertissements. L'eau froide, que j'avais appris à supporter le bon matin. Retour au XVIIème siècle en ne pouvant allumer une pièce qu'à la seule lueur de quelques bougies bon marché. Dormir tout habillé pour me tenir un peu plus chaud, malgré ma grosse couverture. Puis finalement, les huissiers, et la rue. Car évidemment, une fois l'argent disparu, ceux que j'avais pourtant toujours appelés «amis» étaient subitement aux abonnés absents.

Quelle belle connerie.

Ah oui, évidemment, je n'étais pas Sam ! Sam, c'est mon petit-frère. Sammy, c'est le petit chouchou de tout le monde, l'élève modèle, celui qui allait devenir un avocat important et briller aux quatre coins du pays. Moi, Dean, moi c'était le raté, le fils indigne de toute cette fortune, incapable de tout signe de reconnaissance en devenant le plus important quelque part, à son tour. Même mon propre frère m'a tourné le dos. Mais si je faisais autant de conneries, c'était justement pour attirer l'attention sur moi, montrer que moi aussi, j'existais. Tu parles.

« - Maman, pourquoi il est tout sale le Monsieur ? » Je tourne la tête en entendant cette petite voix aigüe et aperçois une petite fille, aux bouclettes blondes, suspendue au bras de sa mère, me regardant de loin, d'un air à la fois intéressé et effrayé. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que cette femme a à lui dire, tiens. Mais rien qu'à voir sa coiffure et ses vêtements, je peux bien dire qu'elle aussi a appartenu à mon monde, mon monde d'avant. Elle a réussi à s'en sortir indemne, elle. « - Hum...Parce qu'il a oublié de prendre sa douche, ma chérie. Allez viens, on va être en retard à l'école… » Et elle repart rapidement, tenant fermement la main de sa fille, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume et entrant rapidement dans son véhicule, empêchant ainsi la petite de poser toute nouvelle question ou remarque à mon sujet.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, quand même. Parfois, je plains l'innocence des gamins et l'hypocrisie des parents. Mais j'imagine que c'est la seule manière de les protéger de manière efficace, de conserver leur âme d'enfant un tant soit peu, dans tout ce merdier que ce monde représente.

Finalement, cette journée a été plus riche que ce que je pensais. Elle avait mal commencé, mais j'étais assez fier de mon trophée de la journée : une bouteille de vin rouge, laissée sur un banc public. Neuve. J'aurais un peu de mal à l'ouvrir, mais je saurai m'en sortir. Il le faut bien de toute façon la rue éveille en vous vos instincts animaux les plus reculés. Un homme ou une femme comme moi l'ont seulement laissé là, par mégarde, sans surveillance. Tant pis pour eux ils auraient du prendre leurs précautions avant.

Pour mon repas, des galettes de riz soufflé et un peu de pain feront l'affaire. Trouvés dans un assez bon état dans les poubelles d'un centre commercial on venait juste de les mettre. A force, on connaît les habitudes des grandes surfaces et les heures auxquelles ils jettent la nourriture. Facile donc, de la prendre sans qu'elle soit complètement immangeable. Il suffit simplement de ne pas se faire choper par la sécurité ou par les employés.

Mon repas était plutôt sec je dois l'avouer, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, parfois, et même souvent, je n'ai rien à manger pendant plusieurs jours. Le soir venu, je retourne au quartier que j'ai traversé ce matin, et repère le lieu que j'avais désigné pour y passer la nuit. Je ne suis pas au plein cœur des habitations, alors que l'on vienne me faire une seule petite remarque, et ils verront comment je les recevrais ! Oh. On dirait bien que quelqu'un a entendu mes ressassements. Je tourne la tête vers le bout de la rue en entendant des bruits de pas résonner contre les murs. T'arrêtes pas, t'arrêtes pas..Et merde. Il me veut quoi, lui ? Je pousse un soupir et ne réagis pas à sa première intervention c'est plus drôle quand ils commencent à s'énerver. Je souris en coin et finis par le regarder avant de jouer l'arrogant. La meilleure chose que je suis capable de faire. Mais il abandonne un peu trop vite à mon goût. Dommage ! Je serre les dents et le suis des yeux, avant que l'obscurité ne finisse par le happer lorsqu'il tourne à droite de la rue. « - Connard... » Lançais-je à mi-voix avant de croquer rageusement dans mon pain.


	3. Un semblant de vérité

Salut tout le monde ! =)

Merci pour tous vos encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ça ne me donne que plus envie de donner du potentiel à cette fiction :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon début de semaine !

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Resistance_, Muse.

_III. Un semblant de vérité._

Castiel ne dormit pas très bien, cette nuit-là. Certainement à cause du repas qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il angoissait à l'idée de devoir recevoir ses frères chez lui. Sa sœur, cela passait encore : Anna avait été celle dont il avait toujours été le plus proche, certainement grâce à leur minime différence d'âge. Le souci, c'était plutôt avec son aîné, Luke, 43 ans. En grand frère, il n'avait jamais refusé le plaisir délectable de se comparer à eux. Pour lui, Castiel était certainement le plus faible, celui ayant le moins de personnalité ses déboires avec l'alcool n'en avaient été qu'une preuve de plus. Il avait même été certain que Cas' aurait annulé cette tradition familiale de repas en famille, qui se répétait tous les trois mois. Elle existait depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Les Novak avaient toujours eu un emploi du temps très chargé, chacun de leur côté, et peu de temps à accorder à leur vie privée. Mais ces réunions, quatre fois dans l'année, étaient sacrées. Oh bien sûr, Castiel voyait Anna beaucoup plus souvent que cela, et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais il n'était pas fâché de devoir attendre plusieurs mois avant de croiser à nouveau le regard sévère et impénétrable du plus vieux de la fratrie.

Il savait aussi que les faux-jumeaux, Gabriel et Balthazar, ne manqueraient pas une occasion d'étaler leurs blagues vaseuses pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, mais il avait conscience qu'eux aussi s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, et que donc, il ne pourrait pas échapper à des paires d'yeux le scrutant, posant des questions telles que « comment tu te sens ? c'est pas trop dur ? tu ressens vraiment beaucoup le manque ? » Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se montrer heureux pour lui, qui malgré toute cette pression, en plus de celle qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, continuait ce combat contre l'alcool ? Finalement, il s'était levé aux aurores. Il devait s'assurer que le dîner soit vraiment parfait. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait leur servir. En temps normal, s'ils n'avaient été que tous les quatre, il se serait contenté de commander seulement quelques pizzas, mais, Luke…Toujours Luke ! Pendant une fraction de seconde, Castiel eut même l'audace de se demander pourquoi son frère prenait la peine de venir, si c'était pour critiquer tout et n'importe qui. Mais après tout, c'est bien parce qu'il venait, que Cas tenait tant à ce que tout soit parfait : lui prouver qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir, malgré tout. Revigoré, il se prit une tasse de café bien noir avant d'aller allumer son ordinateur. Allons, trouver quelque chose de bon et d'original, ne peut pas être si compliqué à cuisiner.

(…) 12h10. Le premier coup de sonnette retentit dans l'appartement du trentenaire. Il soupira et eut tout juste le temps de couper pour un moment la cuisson de son plat avant de se diriger à toute jambe vers sa chambre. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, bien trop omnibulé par sa préparation culinaire. Au final, il avait opté pour une paëlla. Un moyen simple de manger suffisamment pour ne pas se prendre la tête. Tant pis, l'originalité, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Sauf qu'en se rendant compte qu'il lui manquait la moitié des ingrédients, il avait du être obligé de faire un détour au magasin le plus proche de chez lui. Le plus proche, mais qui lui avait tout de même fait perdre deux heures de son précieux temps. Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire attention à sa tenue ! À la va-vite, il enfila une nouvelle chemise qui lui donnait une apparence moins négligée, et troqua son jean délavé pour un pantalon de couleur noire, sobre. Marchant rapidement vers le couloir, il plaqua vigoureusement les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux de part et d'autre de sa tête, et inspira un grand coup avant de finalement ouvrir à la porte d'entrée à ses visiteurs.

« - Cassie ! C'est qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter.» Un homme, à l'aube de la quarantaine, blond et plutôt grand, entra le premier et salua son frère d'une accolade amicale. L'intéressé ne peut que lui adresser un sourire gêné en guise de réponse, et rougir de l'attente qu'il avait infligée à ses visiteurs. « - Tu étais peut-être avec une charmante demoiselle ? Oh...J'espère que nous ne l'avons pas faite fuir ! » Poursuivit-il, un regain de malice dans la voix. C'était Balthazar tout craché. Le séducteur, celui qui avait assez d'assurance pour dix, et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de charrier son cher et tendre petit frère sur sa situation d'éternel célibataire. « - Une, si ce n'est pas plusieurs, le charme Novak tu sais... » Renchérit un deuxième homme, légèrement plus petit, les yeux en amandes, toujours rieurs Gabriel. Évidemment. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Castiel laissa un sourire amusé s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres puis après les avoir serré tour à tour dans ses bras, il se recula ensuite pour les laisser retirer leurs vestes. « - Oui oui, à moi aussi vous m'avez manqué, les terreurs. » Il secoua la tête devant l'air faussement choqué qu'ils arboraient puis alla rangea leurs vestes dans sa chambre, avant de revenir dans le couloir, où ils se trouvaient encore.

Devant eux, d'une main fébrile et peu assurée, quelqu'un tentait de trouver tant bien que mal son équilibre en transportant un dessert et quelques fleurs. Une chevelure rousse, éclatante, était tout ce que l'on pouvait voir dépasser de toute cette cacophonie. Amusé, Castiel alla à la rencontre d'Anna et la débarrassa de ce qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber. « - Oh, mais je vous avais pourtant dit de ne rien amener ! » Avait-il déclaré, d'un ton humble. En fait, beaucoup trop concentré sur son plat principal, Castiel avait complètement fait l'impasse sur le dessert. Le fait qu'ils l'aient emporté l'arrangeait grandement ! Il fit signe à sa jeune sœur de le suivre et emporta le tout à la cuisine. Il mit le dessert au frais et chercha un vase qui conviendrait le mieux pour les fleurs qu'on venait de lui offrir.

« - On a vu un SDF pas loin de chez toi ! » Les deux autres opinèrent de la tête.

« - Je sais, ça fait un moment qu'il traine dans les parages… »

« - Moi je te conseillerais d'appeler les flics… »

« - Anna… »

« - Quoi ? On ne sait jamais, c'est si facile de voler une voiture de nos jours ! »

« - Anna… »

« - Ben c'est vrai ! Puis il peut aller n'importe où alors, _ça_ peut ramener n'importe quoi comme maladie, _ça_. »

« - Anna ! » Il éleva un peu la voix pour se faire entendre, dans tout le dégueulis de mots que sa sœur avait proféré en l'espace de quelques petites secondes. « - C'est un homme sans toit sur la tête dont tu parles. J'imagine qu'un bol de soupe chaude compte plus pour lui que tout type de voiture. » Expliqua-t-il, sans siller. La jeune femme ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, sans un bruit, prise au dépourvu. Elle chercha des yeux du réconfort chez les deux autres, mais devant l'air amusé qu'ils arboraient tous deux, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient l'air de vouloir appuyer son propos.

« - On est pas les meilleurs donneurs de morale, Nana. Mais surtout : on n'est pas venus là pour ça ! » Cas hocha les dires de Gabe, et dans un geste quasi théâtral, les invita à se diriger vers le salon, lorsque la sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois. Tous se considèrent du regard, mais les trois invités se dépêchèrent vite d'aller vaquer à leur place dans la pièce que Cas leur avait indiquée. Bien. Courageux, mais pas téméraires. Le brun poussa un long soupir et réajusta sa chemise, comme pour se donner du courage. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et même personne, le grand invité manquant : Luke. Pour peu, il aurait aimé dire qu'il aurait presque oublié sa venue, mais non. Cela serait beaucoup trop idyllique. Pourquoi ? Mais on n'oublie pas Luke comme ça, voyons. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Castiel fit pivoter la poignée pour ensuite se retrouver nez à nez avec le plus vieux de ses frères. Il avait changé encore. Il lui paraissait encore plus fermé et autoritaire qu'il y a trois mois. Il déglutit avec peine sa salive puis lui souris un peu. Mais à peine eut-il entamé un geste vers lui que Luke riposta. Levant le bras, il opposa entre lui et son frère une bouteille de vin rouge, qu'il lui tendit. Castiel ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. « - Ah, j'ai amené ça pour, tu sais, hm..célébrer. » Bien. Que le début des hostilités commence. Mais que personne n'oublie que c'est lui, qui a commencé.

(…) Le repas avait mis un long moment avant de démarrer. Tous avaient été désagréablement surpris par la bouteille de Luke. Il ne mettait vraiment aucun effort à ce que les choses puissent un jour s'améliorer entre eux. Il ne parlait que très peu, et passait la plupart du temps à soupirer aux blagues de ses deux frères. « - Vous croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge, enfin ? Les blagues pipi-caca, c'est bon là. » Ils se renfrognèrent tandis qu'Anna piqua rageusement les grains de riz, du bout de sa fourchette. Finalement, Luke partit à peine deux heures après son arrivée. Pour raison professionnelle, avait-il dit avant de passer précipitamment la porte. Mais personne n'était vraiment dupe : ils avaient l'habitude de ses agissements. Il était seulement passé pour semer la zizanie dans le groupe, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas marcher.

« - Et quand je pense que quand il était gosse il était adorable... » Soupira Gabriel dans sa barbe. Il était le seul à avoir eu véritablement la chance de l'avoir connu, plus jeune.

« - Ouais, ben ça a bien changé. » Commenta Anna, revêche. Elle s'empara à la suite de la bouteille de vin rouge, presque restée intacte, puis alla la vider dans l'évier de la cuisine. Les deux frères, par respect pour leur Castiel, n'ajoutèrent rien et ne s'y opposèrent même pas, même s'ils auraient bien sûr aimé que ce goût âpre et parfumé vienne leur chatouiller les papilles.

L'entente entre les quatre jeunes gens était telle qu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire tout ce qui était en leur possible pour oublier l'incident qui était survenu au cours de cette journée. Et en à peine une heure, ce fut de grands éclats de rire qui succédèrent aux regards moroses du début du repas.

« - Alors, Castiel ? Et l'amour dans tout ça ? » Les yeux rieurs de Balthazar s'étaient soudainement fait curieux.

« - Oh, et bien…Rien à signaler…Pour l'instant ! »

« - Tu te concentres trop sur ton boulot ! » _Non_. Pensa Castiel. Mais il préféra ne pas le contredire et passer pour quelqu'un totalement démotivé par la phase 'métier' de sa nouvelle vie. Ce qu'il était pourtant. Véritablement. « - La seule personne proche de toi à part nous, si on extrapole un peu, c'est ce SDF. Waw, quel couple ! » Castiel esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, pour être poli. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on se moque de plus faible que soi.

« - Allons allons Balthy, ne nous vexe pas _Saint Castiel_, l'ami des pauvres ! On passe au dessert, Robin des Bois ? »

Et le repas se termina dans une atmosphère plutôt joviale. Mais depuis l'insertion de ce pauvre homme dans la conversation, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêchait d'y penser à lui, et à tous ces hommes et femmes qui ne savent jamais quand tout ce cauchemar s'arrêtera. Il se plaint de son frère, mais il reconnaît que c'est dérisoire : il était certain que l'autre homme serait ravi de pouvoir se disputer de tout son saoul, avec un frère, sous un toit, en sécurité, au chaud. Que les humains peuvent se montrer égoïstes et hypocrites !

Gabriel, Anna et Balthazar l'aidèrent à tout ranger. Ils restèrent encore quelques temps, à discuter sur le canapé, puis la nuit revint. C'est elle qui les chassa de la maison de leur jeune frère en toute sincérité, la journée était tout de même passée trop vite aux yeux du brun. Il les remercia une fois de plus de leur avoir rendu cette visite trimestrielle, et promettait déjà de tenir de futurs appels téléphoniques. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à son portail et les observa s'éloigner, les saluant de la main jusqu'à ce que leurs voitures furent hors de vue. Maintenant, il était seul. La solitude allait lui peser, après tant d'agitations. _Non. Arrêter de se plaindre. Penser au SDF._ Sortant dans la rue, Castiel se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de rentrer sa voiture dans son garage. Il allait geler cette nuit. Il longea la même ruelle que la veille. Il arriva à sa voiture sans broncher, sans tourner la tête. Pourtant, la tentation était grande. Pauvre homme. Juste..Savoir s'il était toujours là. Le reflet de la lumière du réverbère dans la vitre du conducteur. Comme une dernière tentation, à laquelle le jeune Novak ne résista pas. _Peut-être qu'il dormirait, peut-être qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Allez…Un coup d'œil. Juste un petit coup d'œil. Un. _Tournant lentement sur lui-même, il tressaillit un peu en rencontrant deux yeux verts émeraude, le fixant d'un regard fixe, presque agressif. Non. _Sûrement_, agressif. Il devait penser que le voir dans cet état rendait Castiel heureux prétentieux. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, et sous sa longue couverture, il ne bougea plus. Pourtant, il lui restait encore assez de force pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Il était temps que Castiel rentre chez lui.


	4. Ce qui se passe dans la rue, y reste - 1

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai eu besoin de ce petit bout de temps pour pouvoir me pencher sur le mémoire que j'ai à faire (et dont la date de retour a été avancée…haha !)

Mais malgré ça j'espère que tout va bien pour vous !

Je vous laisse donc entre les mains de notre Dean Enjoy !

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Bang_, Armchair Cynics.

_IV. Ce qui se passe dans la rue, reste dans la rue_ – partie 1

C'est ça, rentre chez toi, ferme ta gueule et fous-moi la paix. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié. La pitié, c'est bon pour les faibles – ce dont à quoi je me refuse, obstinément. Car non je ne suis pas faible. Seulement fatigué par tous les coups bas que la vie m'a fait endurer. Il y a une différence. Je ne prends même pas la peine de le suivre des yeux cette fois : ce serait lui accorder l'importance qu'il ne mérite pas. Alors quoi, après une après-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus neuneu avec les chers membres de ta famille, tu voulais parfaire un peu plus ta journée ? Accomplir une B.A en m'accordant un regard te ferait-il te sentir moins coupable ? Tu dormirais sur tes deux oreilles, de savoir qu'un gars comme moi ait pu se satisfaire d'un bourge comme toi ? Pitié ! Plutôt mourir que de faire ça. Je fais tâche dans le paysage de ce lotissement bien sous tous rapports, je le sais. Justement. C'est en grande partie pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour m'installer. Mais je ne polluerai pas ton air très longtemps, rassure-toi. Je serre les dents et pousse un long soupir avant de me relever d'un coup. Il me tourne le dos et marche rapidement, il ne m'a vu.

« - HEY ! »

Il ne s'y attendait pas, je le vois : il sursaute et prend tout son temps pour se retourner, comme s'il ne tenait vraiment pas à se retrouver face à face avec quelqu'un – et une voix dans ma tête me souffle que c'est surtout face à moi, qu'il ne tient pas à être. Et bien désolé mon chou, mais quand je parle à quelqu'un, j'aime qu'on me réponde. Tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es dans la rue, mon univers, l'endroit que je maitrise certainement le mieux au monde, l'endroit où j'impose mes propres règles, MOI. Je souris en coin et croise mes bras avant de lui faire mine d'approcher.

« - Excusez-moi…Que voulez-vous ? » Soigné, riche, et poli en plus de ça. Pire que ce que je pensais. Je le dévisage de haut en bas, ne cachant pas ma grimace puis je secoue la tête.

« - Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? J'te dérange ? Pourtant, il ne semble pas avoir gratté à ta porte comme un chien, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi. » Crachais-je. Il a l'air de pris de cours, comme si personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête. Si c'est le cas, tant mieux, je suis fier d'être celui qui ait pu briser son piédestal. Il a bien une tête de cadre ou de PDG, oui, un de ceux qui se croient supérieurs à tous et qui une fois par semaine tentent de se dire qu'ils sont des gens biens en pensant aux autres.

Il incline un peu la tête sur le côté et se racle un peu la gorge avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

« - C'est qu'il fait extrêmement froid, ce soir… »

_**Dites-moi-que-je-rêve**_. Il se prend pour Sherlock, maintenant ? Un rictus se dessine sur mon visage et je laisse s'échapper un petit rictus, riant amèrement. « - Et ? Tu vas monter le chauffage un peu plus fort ? Oh non…m'inviter à rentrer, peut-être ? Le gentil petit monsieur qui prend soin des méchants SDF. C'est trop émouvant ! Oh attends, je vais me mettre à pleurer, tu as si grand cœur » Je papillonne des yeux avant de sourire plus franchement cette fois, méchamment. Je veux faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus jamais tenté de me parler, et encore moins de me regarder. Il me fixe un long moment. Son calme impénétrable semble être passé à la trappe : j'ai l'impression qu'il bouillonne de l'intérieur. Aurais-je trouvé un point sensible ? J'incline la tête à mon tour alors qu'il s'approche de moi, d'une démarche plutôt rapide, le visage plus fermé. Essaies de me frapper, et je te le rendrais encore plus fort. Mais il finit par s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable et me fixe dans les yeux à son tour. « - Tu ne me fais pas pitié. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu veux geler sur place ? Fais, et fous-moi la paix. » Oh tiens, on dirait qu'il y a du caractère, derrière cette carapace d'homme fade et bien élevé. Mais il y a un hic. On ne me donne pas des ordres, à moi. Pas ici : c'est moi qui en donne. Faisant un pas en avant, je brise alors le peu de distance qui nous séparait il y a quelques secondes.

Je pense que ça a du le surprendre : _son regard a changé, encore_. Je peux sentir sa respiration, assez rapide, s'écraser contre mon visage. Je le considère du regard une nouvelle fois avant de faire la moue. Me battre contre lui ne servirait à rien, puis je n'ai pas envie qu'il ameute tout le quartier, il doit certainement hurler comme une nénette dès qu'on effleure un peu ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Ils appelleraient les flics, ils me laisseraient derrière les barreaux pour la nuit, pour finalement me relâcher avec quelques adresses de refuges qui finiront à la poubelle, et des conseils qui rentreront par une oreille pour finalement ressortir par l'autre. Je hausse un sourcil et me recule avant de finalement retourner à ma place, tandis que j'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le sens inverse. « - Bonne nuit, trouffion » Je marmonne entre mes dents avant de retourner sous mes couvertures, épaisses, certes, mais pas assez pour supporter le froid mordant de cette nuit-là.

C'est lorsque je sens les premiers rayons du soleil sur mon corps que le sommeil me quitte progressivement, et bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Je pousse un long soupir et lève le bras pour me passer la main sur les yeux, mais une douleur aigüe me surprend et me fait sursauter, accentuant encore un peu plus cette douleur. Génial. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Je me redresse lentement et observe mon bras endolori, mécontent. Inutile de dire que je ne peux plus me rendormir, à présent il est plutôt temps de me mettre déjà en route pour espérer trouver un peu de nourriture, surtout qu'avec mon 'handicap' du jour, cela s'avère un peu plus long et compliqué que d'habitude. Ce détail confirme bien que ça devient de plus en plus invivable chaque jour : même mon corps ne suit plus, il ne supporte plus tout ce que je lui fais subir. Un jour, je vais peut-être m'effondrer au beau milieu de la rue, qui sait ? Un jour, mes jambes ne me porteront plus, trop fatiguées de marcher pour aller nulle part, trop fatiguées de forcer pour me faire croire qu'il me reste encore des forces alors que je ne suis qu'une loque, un pauvre reflet de moi-même qui essaie de se montrer assez solide pour pouvoir surmonter tout ça.

Je prends tout mon temps pour me redresser, par crainte qu'une nouvelle douleur se réveille avec mes mouvements, mais heureusement – _enfin, tout est relatif, bien évidemment_ –, il n'y a que mon bras qui me fait défaut, aujourd'hui. Je jette un coup d'œil aux couvertures et aux rares affaires que je possède : c'est tellement pouilleux et repoussant que je doute sincèrement que quelqu'un puisse venir voler ça. Un autre SDF, peut-être ? Réflexion faite, je pousse à l'aide de mes pieds mes affaires, les dissimulant derrière une rangée de petits buissons. Histoire de les rendre encore plus sales, tiens. Mais depuis que je n'ai plus ce physique de jeune premier, depuis que je me suis retrouvé à la rue, qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir à foutre, de ce que à quoi je ressemble. Au tout début, j'essayais de faire attention à mon apparence si je ne me rasais pas, je faisais au moins en sorte de pouvoir prendre le plus souvent de douches dans les emplacements publics prévus à cet effet. Mais, à quoi bon ? Le regard des gens ne change pas, quand ils remarquent que vous êtes par terre, inférieurs, à bout de force, et tellement méprisables, pour eux. Avoir l'air propre sur soi, quand on vit dans la rue n'avance à rien – personne ne va débarquer d'un buisson ou descendre d'un arbre, en costard cravate, pour vous tendre une proposition pour l'emploi de vos rêves. C'est seulement ridicule et surtout, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Alors oui, peut-être que je ressemble à un homme des cavernes. Après tout, ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne me suis pas rasé, et je sais que mes poils sont extrêmement durs je le vois quand je me gratte la joue, combien ça râpe. Si un jour, par un miraculeux hasard j'arrivais à me raser de nouveau, je pense que même en deux heures, je n'en aurais pas fini avec ce duvet qui doit recouvrir une bonne partie de mon visage, désormais. Je ne saurais dire. J'évite toute glace ou n'importe quel type de reflet. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser mon regard. Bref.

J'ai du marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de tourner à droite je connais le quartier, je connais la boulangerie du coin et ses habitudes matinales. En règle générale, le reste de la veille est encore aux 'ordures', et il est bien assez comestible pour pouvoir être considéré comme un petit déjeuner. Discrètement, et regardant de tous côtés, je m'avance des poubelles et tend mon bras valide vers quelques petits pains mais mon geste s'arrête quand j'aperçois, plus loin, la moitié d'une tarte aux pommes. Mon dessert préféré il me semble que cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas encore goûtée une. Souriant comme un gamin à qui l'on aurait promis la sucrerie colorée en face de lui, je tends le bras vers elle et une fois atteinte, la tire vers moi – certainement un peu trop brusquement, puisque je fais tomber dans un tintamarre assourdissant l'un des couvercles des déchets. Le bruit métallique a fait fuir en courant un chat errant, qui miaule et peste sur mon chemin. « - Ahhh dégage saleté ! » Je m'écrie, certainement trop fort : le rideau de la fenêtre se tire brusquement, et je me retrouve quasiment nez-à-nez avec un visage fripé : celui de la mère du boulanger. Je tente de prendre la fuite mais je pars trop vite et dérape – le temps que je me redresse, que déjà la porte s'ouvre à la volée. J'entends les plaintes de la vieille, et le boulanger, un homme bourru, sort à son tour pour venir me dévisager.

« - C'est quoi ton problème, petit ?! » Son ton est ferme. Il espère peut-être me faire peur ? Mais il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus un minet, je ne suis pas un gamin qui fait ça pour épater ses copains ou la plus jolie fille de la classe, moi, je fais ça pour survivre. S'il veut jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse voix, très bien, on va jouer, mais qu'il s'attende à ce que je gagne alors.

J'essuie un peu la terre qui s'est posée sur moi dans ma chute –au point où j'en suis, comme si ça avait de l'importance…– avant de le considérer à mon tour. Il se prend pour qui au juste, le balourd ?

« - Je sais pas…Toi ? » Ma fierté, cette conne, qui me dicte mes mots. Un jour elle aura ma perte, je l'ai toujours dit. Elle est bien la cause de ma présence dans la rue : je savais que je dépassais les bornes, et pourtant, rien ne m'a jamais poussé à m'arrêter. Je ne prévoyais pas que mon père allait me foutre dehors. Un peu comme je ne m'attendais pas au coup de poing reçu dans le ventre, quand le 'balourd' en question s'est approché de moi, bien décidé à faire taire le petit connard que je suis. Je me plie en deux sous la douleur et peine à retrouver une respiration normale. Quand je redresse enfin le visage, c'est pour accuser une droite qui me fait tourner le visage sur le côté. La vache, ces poings…Je retombe sur le sol, à bout de souffles, et pose une main sur ma joue avant de relever les yeux vers lui. « - T'en veux encore ou tu peux te casser, maintenant ? » Je baisse les yeux vers ma part de tarte, maintenant sale, répartie ci et là sur le sol c'est dégueulasse, immangeable maintenant. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, et une main sur l'estomac, je me redresse, soupirant. Ma tête tourne, mes oreilles bourdonnent : toute sensation de faim a disparu désormais, je veux simplement me retrouver seul, me cacher quelque part et n'entendre plus personne, laisser le monde vivre et le laisser m'oublier, juste pour un petit instant. Mais apparemment, mon assaillant ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Je l'entends grogner derrière mon dos, et il me rattrape rapidement, m'agrippant l'épaule et me tournant violemment face à lui. Merde, mon bras, celui qui me fait mal ! Je grimace et pousse un gémissement de douleur, à son plus grand bonheur : il esquisse un sourire avant de me fixer dans les yeux. « - Oh tiens tu ne l'ouvres plus, hein ? Attends, je veux bien m'assurer que tu as compris la leçon, et que tu ne ramèneras plus ta sale gueule par ici. »

Je frissonne en sentant un contact froid contre ma peau et relève les yeux vers lui un contact métallique une barre de fer. Je déglutis difficilement et ferme mes yeux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute ma vie. Pas même quand mon père m'a jeté dehors, pas même quand Sam a claqué la porte la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'attends la douleur, mais elle vient beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût mon dos, mon ventre, mon crâne, tout mon corps hurle et me fait souffrir. Je n'ai pas la force de répliquer, et encore moins de m'enfuir. J'ai l'impression qu'il me passe à tabac pendant des heures. Finalement, je l'entends ricaner avant de disparaître derrière l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie.

« - Oh…Hey ! HEY ! » Bordel, quel est encore l'enfoiré qui va encore me faire chier ! Sa voix résonne dans ma tête et je panique en me rendant compte qu'il n'y a qu'un râle rauque qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'ouvre lentement les paupières, mais je ne vois que du rouge. Une tâche rouge, qui couvre mon visage un goût âpre et visqueux, chaud, qui colle. J'entends des pas se rapprocher et par défense, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. « - Dégage.. » Murmurais-je péniblement à l'inconnu, avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	5. Ce qui se passe dans la rue, y reste - 2

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Oui, je sais je sais, mes chapitres prennent de plus en plus de temps pour être postés…mais ça ne devrait plus être le cas dans quelques temps, je vais faire ce que je peux pour pouvoir en poster le plus souvent possible !

Mais pour répondre à une review, je dirais que le délai maximum est d'une dizaine de jours.

Soit, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira !

J'suis un peu tracassée en ce moment par les études/l'ambiance à la maison, donc désolée si c'est un peu moins bien que les autres…

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Daisy_, Brand New, et _Calls me Home_, Shannon La Brie.

_V. Ce qui se passe dans la rue, reste dans la rue_ – partie 2

L'intercation de la veille avec le fameux SDF de sa rue ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, et ça en était même tout le contraire. Plus ou moins inconsciemment, il avait passé plusieurs minutes devant son miroir, fixant son reflet, d'un regard à la fois impénétrable et examinateur. Se pouvait-il que cet homme ait raison ? Qu'il puisse paraître aussi hautain, aussi… «_bourge_», pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé se mettre en avant, s'attirer toutes les bonnes grâces, tirer la couverture sur lui. Enfin. Pas quand il était sobre, en tout cas. L'alcool réveillait en lui le côté le plus mauvais de Castiel, et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il avait désiré mettre fin à cette addiction. Pour le moment, il avait réussi à tenir six semaines. Qu'en serait-il dans six jours ? Mois ? Années ? Décennies ? Le brun qui se trouvait en face de lui, lui lança un regard désabusé, comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Agacé, il poussa un long soupir et décida de se préparer rapidement pour profiter de sa matinée, et aller prendre un peu l'air. Marcher en ne pensant à rien, il en avait besoin.

À grandes enjambées, il sortit de son allée jusqu'à s'engager dans la rue de son lotissement, cette même rue où sa fierté et sa compassion avaient joué au yoyo, ces-derniers temps. Il retint presque son souffle lorsqu'il passa devant l'emplacement du SDF, mais il ne tourna pas la tête pour autant. Il avait retenu la leçon, il devait seulement tracer sa route et faire comme si de rien n'était, désormais. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et leurs vies n'avaient pas à se mélanger. Il devait se prendre en main : il devait arriver à prendre soin de lui. Il avait déjà des difficultés avec ça, prendre soin de lui, s'occuper de sa personne – pourquoi espérait-il prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre, quand il était incapable de veiller sur lui-même ? Il souffla un peu et une buée blanche se dessina devant ses lèvres. Le froid lui mordait le visage et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Ce froid hivernal le réconfortait quelque peu. Il était heureux de sa situation. Il n'avait pas à souffrir de la misère, enfin, en apparence – _sa_ misère à lui, il avait encore à la combattre.

Il regarda autour de lui et se décida à aller se balader sur la place. Prendre un café là-bas, était une nouvelle épreuve à franchir – ne pas penser à l'alcool présent dans le commerce, ne pas tiquer en sentant la moindre fumée de cigarette, ou l'haleine un peu trop forte d'un homme ayant déjà commencé la journée avec quelque chose de fort. Et continuer sa journée en ayant déjà réussi quelque chose, de bonne heure, voilà ce qui pourrait le mettre de bonne humeur jusqu'au soir.

« - Oh mon dieu, il n'arrive plus à se contrôler, Jodie… »

« - Mais va le pousser, fais…fais quelque chose ! »

« - Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé ?! »

Les cris presque hystériques des deux femmes avaient attiré son attention, il était alors retourné sur ses pas pour prendre la première rue à gauche et ainsi tomber sur la boulangerie. Il ne distinguait pas très bien ce qui se passait, il voyait seulement un homme assez robuste, et en apparence assez 'consistant', dirons-nous. Castiel voyait simplement qu'il était penché vers l'avant. Il aurait pu passer sa route, mais l'attitude des deux femmes le laissait plus que perplexe. Il devait certainement se passer quelque chose de plutôt grave, pour qu'elles se mettent dans cet état. Quelqu'un avait-il eu un malaise ? Cette idée sembla assez stupide au brun : si c'était le cas, l'autre aurait certainement assez de force pour pouvoir lui porter secours.

« - Mesdames… ? » Il s'approcha et déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'une d'entre elles. Elle se tourna vers lui puis ouvrit des yeux en grand et retint à grand peine une exclamation avant de retourner rapidement dans la boutique, attirant son amie dans son affolement. Les seuls mots que Castiel purent comprendre furent «problème», «police», et «fou». Il y avait donc définitivement quelque chose de pas très net qui se tramait par ici…Qui l'eût cru ! Lui qui avait toujours pensé habiter un coin plutôt calme, et discret. Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui souffla d'aller voir ce qui pouvait se passer, un peu plus loin. Tandis que sa raison (ou sa lâcheté ?) lui disait qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un règlement de comptes, dont il n'avait nullement à faire partie, et qu'il pourrait très bien lui arriver malheur, à lui aussi, si par hasard il se trouvait comme ça, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais alors, la voix du SDF et ses reproches lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire : il n'était pas un bourge. Pas un bourge qui était froid et refusait de se salir les mains, à la moindre occasion, refusant de penser aux autres et faisant toujours passer en premier les intérêts de sa petite personne. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait désespérément besoin d'aide, à seulement quelques pas de lui.

« - HEY ! » Sa voix lui paraissait forte et ses pieds s'avancèrent sans même y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Heureusement, celui qu'il prenait pour le bourreau de la situation se retourna, passablement agacé : il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et son air était fermé, apparemment bien décidé à en découdre avec quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. « - Allez-vous en mon bon monsieur, il n'y a rien pour vous par ici ! Tout est sous contrôle ! » Sa voix était rauque, quasi effrayante et ne contrastait pas du tout avec son physique. Au contraire, l'homme correspondait tout à fait aux stéréotypes que l'on se faisait des hommes brutes, bourrus, et avec 25 kg de muscles, à défaut de les avoir ailleurs. En temps normal, c'est bien le genre d'individus auquel Castiel n'a pas l'habitude de se frotter : mais cela pourrait radicalement changer, compte-tenu de la visibilité qu'il avait maintenant sur la barre de fer que tenait fermement son homologue.

« - Vous êtes…un…malade ! » ….Oups ? Ignorant le grognement quasi bestial qui animait l'autre, il s'avança cette fois-ci rapidement et ne put camoufler une expression de stupeur devant la victime, recroquevillée sur le sol. Non seulement ses blessures semblaient profondes et atroces, mais il le reconnaissait parfaitement : le SDF ! C'était le SDF ! « - Ya rien en tirer, des petits cons comme ça… » Poursuivit le troisième homme, dans le vide. Castiel s'agenouilla au dessus de Dean, pour constater un peu mieux l'ampleur des dégâts, avant de fusiller _Crâne d'Oeuf_ du regard. « - C'est mon frère, abruti ! » Ahuri, l'agresseur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, relâchant la barre de fer, légèrement teintée de rouge. Dean lui, avait craché un peu de sang aux pieds de Castiel à l'entente du mot «frère». Castiel n'aurait su dire si c'était par douleur ou bien à cause du dégoût que cet homme avait de lui, mais pour tout dire, il s'en souciait bien peu, au contraire ! Le plus important, c'était de l'amener aux urgences, en sécurité, et vite ! « Il…Il l'a cherché, il a fait des avances à ma sœur… » L'autre essaya maladroitement de se justifier. Castiel le fusilla du regard alors qu'il réussit à redresser lentement Dean, passant ensuite son bras autour de ses propres épaules et le soutenant pour l'aider à marcher. « - Vous, je vous conseille de la fermer. Croyez-moi, cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là ! » Mais apparemment pas si inquiété que ça, _Crâne d'Oeuf_ s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur de la boutique, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Dégage… » Répéta Dean près de l'oreille de Castiel. Sa voix n'était pas agressive, comme à son ordinaire : elle était cassée, rocailleuse, presque implorante, comme si ce 'dégage' n'était qu'une invitation à rester et à l'aider. La preuve, il ne se débâtit pas, quand Castiel réussit à les trainer tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa demeure. Le brun réussit à le faire asseoir tant bien que mal sur une chaise et Dean grimaça. Mais même à travers la douleur, un sourire ironique et moqueur se dessina sur son visage, entre deux grimaces.

« - La vache…J'suis chez le bourge... »

« - Ne parlez pas, ça va vous épuiser... »

« - Le…Le bourge…Qui..prend..prend soin des autres… »

« - Chut, je vous ai dit…je vous emmène à l'hôpital ! » Il ne perdait pas beaucoup de sang, mais à sa respiration, Castiel pouvait aisément deviner qu'il avait au moins une, si ce n'est plusieurs, côtes fêlées, ou, soyons totalement pessimistes, cassées. Il était dans un tel état qu'il n'osait même pas lui demander pourquoi cet homme s'en était pris à lui. Il n'y pensait même pas pour tout dire, même s'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à la version «drague» amenée par l'homme incriminé, comme prétexte de défense. À peine eut-il posé la main sur son téléphone portable qu'un «Non !» retentit dans la pièce. Quand il se retourna, il ne vit que le visage de Dean, déformé par la douleur, mais ses yeux reflétaient tout de même une certaine détermination.

« - J'irais…pas… »

« - Mais je..Je n'ai aucune qualification, comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne…Je..Non, c'est vraiment trop risqué ! »

« - J'n'irais pas…j'te dis... »

« - …. »

« - Remets-moi à ma…place...Trottoir…mourir… »

Ça en était beaucoup trop pour Castiel et sa sensibilité. Il serra les dents et reposa son portable sur la table dans un geste assez violent, puis se dirigea rapidement vers son invité et planta ses yeux dans les siens, plaintifs malgré tout « - Ca suffit maintenant, tu vas bien m'écouter. Non je ne vais pas te laisser crever, et non tu ne vas pas salir ma moquette de ton sang. Je vais faire ce que je peux, comme ça peut-être que MONSIEUR aura l'obligeance de me laisser le conduire aux urgences ! » Pour la moquette, évidemment, il avait menti. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, qu'elle soit tâchée de sang ou pas, la vie d'un homme lui importait bien davantage, qu'il soit aussi peu sympathique que lui, ou non. Mais il fallait rentrer dans le jeu de Dean, et ça, Castiel venait tout juste de le comprendre.

L'autre ne dit rien, son visage se ferma, au même titre que son regard. Castiel soupira avant de monter rapidement à l'étage, direction la salle de bains. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'attacher à la chaise pour le forcer à rester, mais soyons honnêtes : il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin, amoché comme il est. Se dépêchant quand même, il prit d'abord la boîte de somnifères. Il reviendrait tout à l'heure chercher tout le reste, compresses et tout le reste, pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires (enfin, ceux qu'il connaissait, en fait). Il avait un plan en tête et espérait que ce-dernier fonctionne : de toute façon, il était quasiment certain que Dean ne se laisserait pas faire, en étant conscient.

Une fois retourné en bas, il alla à la cuisine et prit une bouteille de jus d'orange avant de diluer rapidement le somnifère dans la texture orangée. Il fallait qu'il ne remarque absolument rien. Oh il était loin d'être bête évidemment, et cela, Castiel le savait pertinemment, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers lui, verre à la main, et le regarda.

« - Avale-ça, ça te fera du bien. »

L'autre lui offrit un regard désabusé et garda la bouche désespérément fermée. Castiel soupira et pinça lentement sur son nez. Et évidemment, Dean fut obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir respirer – c'était la manière forte pour lui faire avaler, et Castiel ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier de lui faire subir cela, en plus des blessures qu'il avait déjà, mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Sauf que lorsqu'il avança le verre vers lui, Dean le fixa sans sciller et mordit d'un coup franc et sec les doigts qui étaient à sa portée, arrachant à Castiel un long cri de douleur et de surprise, alors que le verre et son contenu se fracassèrent sur le sol.

Bon. Ça s'annonçait _légèrement _plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu.

* * *

« - Oh, Castiel…Tu n'es pas sérieux... »

L'intéressé avait appelé sa sœur en renfort. Elle avait abandonné ses études d'infirmière il y a bien longtemps déjà, mais peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider, qui sait ? La jolie rousse entra dans le salon et après un long soupir, dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que son frère, au téléphone, ne lui avait pas menti.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse...j'allais pas le laisser là-bas... »

Dean le fusilla du regard et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Sa fierté aurait aimé le faire taire évidemment, mais le gros balourd ne l'avait pas raté. Anna se plaça face à Dean et constata l'étendue des blessures. Bien sûr, elle ne passa pas outre les mains du blond, prostrées contre ses côtes. « - Pour les blessures au visage, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Mais ça..Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez passer une radio, Monsieur. » Castiel souris faiblement en l'entendant. Dans n'importe quelle situation, sa sœur avait toujours su se montrer polie, même face à des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement – et dans ce cas, c'était encore plus amusant, car ils ne comprenaient pas l'ironie de la situation. Mais il connaissait sa sœur et savait pertinemment qu'elle devait ressentir tout de même pour lui un minimum de compassion à l'égard du jeune SDF. C'est plutôt une réponse sanglante, qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à entendre.

« - Ouais.. »

Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pas de grognements, pas de ton qui monte, pas d'insultes ? Juste...Un «ouais» ? Anna regarda son frère avec un regard quasi triomphant tandis que Castiel roula des yeux et alla sortir la voiture du garage. Ce devait certainement être l'atout «charme» de sa sœur qui y avait joué, il en était sûr et certain, sinon, il n'était plus un Novak !

Le trajet avait été relativement long. Pas que Castiel conduise comme un pied ou se mette à rouler excessivement lentement, comme pour se venger du soudain changement de comportement de Dean à l'égard de sa sœur et non de lui, mais il était long car Dean ne cessait de se plaindre des douleurs qui le tiraillaient, et intérieurement, Castiel avait peur que ce soit trop tard – trop tard pour quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer les scenarii les plus improbables. S'il arrivait quelque chose à cet homme, si une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait, il s'en tiendrait tout de même pour responsable. Certes, il l'avait recueilli, bon gré mal gré, mais soyons honnêtes : il s'était fait dépasser par les évènements et il le savait pleinement, sinon, il n'aurait jamais appelé sa sœur.

Une fois arrivés, Anna sortit en premier de la voiture et alla demander rapidement un brancard pour pouvoir sortir Dean de la voiture sans qu'aucun de ses mouvements ne puisse le faire souffrir davantage. Ils étaient relativement chanceux : les services n'étaient pas overbookés aujourd'hui, et Dean avait pu être pris en charge rapidement.

Toutefois, ce n'est qu'en toute fin d'après-midi, alors que Dean et Anna étaient restés impatiemment en salle d'attente, que le médecin s'étant occupé des examens de Dean s'approchèrent d'eux. Le brun était certainement beaucoup trop inquiet pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas tellement, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à Anna – même si elle non plus n'en menait pas large. Il n'y avait pas de risque de vie ou de mort, enfin, en théorie, mais cela n'empêchait rien, elle s'inquiétait quand même. Le Docteur Singer les considéra un instant avant de remettre les lunettes sur son nez et de baisser les yeux vers le rapport qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

« - Z'êtes de la famille ? » C'était une voix rocailleuse, harassée par la fatigue. De toute évidence, lui aussi ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui, et ne plus entendre parler de malades jusqu'à la fin de sa journée. Ou de sa vie. C'était compréhensible. Castiel secoua la tête, incapable de détacher son regard du rapport.

« - Heureusement, parce que le laisser comme ça..Bref. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient nous voir, en plus. Il a connu pire. » Anna se pinça les lèvres et retint tout commentaire pour ne pas irriter son frère.

« - Vraiment ? » S'étonna ce-dernier.

« - C'est un bagarreur, comme presque tous…Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de son cas. Enfin si, mais… » Singer soupira un peu et donna un coup de main dans le vide, comme pour balayer la phrase qu'il venait tout juste de prononcer. « - Il a trois côtes fêlées et une entorse au poignet droit. On va devoir le garder quelques temps évidemment, le temps de le remettre sur pied comme il se doit. C'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de commotion, pourtant j'y ai pensé quand vous nous l'avez emmené. » Castiel hocha la tête en silence, un petit sourire en guise de remerciement. Bon. C'était moins grave que ce qu'il pensait. La petite vague de culpabilité prit tout de même tout son temps pour disparaître.

« - Toutefois... » Poursuivit le Docteur, « il est évident que durant sa période de convalescence, il ne pourra décemment pas retourner à la rue. Je le connais ce petit, il est du genre impulsif et ne laissera pas tranquille quiconque lui a fait ça. Aussi, il vaudrait peut-être mieux…qu'il demeure quelques temps chez l'un de vous deux, quand il sera apte à sortir, bien entendu... »

Les deux Novak hochèrent la tête, quoi qu'un peu abasourdis sur le coup, même s'il fallait s'y attendre. Le Docteur déclara que les visites se terminaient dans une dizaine de minutes, et leur lança un «Bonne Soirée» avant d'aller vaquer à ses propres occupations. Une fois disparu, Anna se tourna rapidement vers son frère, qui pouvait lire toutes les questions qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser dans les grands yeux qu'elle faisait.

« - Je sais, je sais Nana. C'est moi qui le prendrais à la maison. »

« - Mais c'est d'une telle responsabilité ! Tu penses vraiment en être capable ? » Le regard de Castiel se fit quelque peu accusateur, et elle se radoucit presque aussitôt. « - Je veux dire..Tu..Il faut aussi que tu penses à t'occuper de toi… »

« - Eh bien ça me fera un bon exercice. Merci d'être venue Anna, bonne nuit. »

Il n'écouta pas les protestations et/ou excuses de sa sœur derrière son dos et passa les portes du couloir. Le dossier avait indiqué la chambre 413. S'aidant des panneaux, il arriva rapidement jusqu'au quatrième étage (vive les ascenseurs !) et une fois devant la porte, marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de finalement taper quatre petits coups contre le violet de la porte. Aucune réponse. Prenant cette attitude comme une invitation, Castiel entra, et trouva Dean dans son lit, le fixant avec un air amusé. Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir mal, mais avait tout de même meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Pour un homme qui vit dans la rue.

« - Oh tiens, mon sauveur ! »

« - Comment tu te sens ? »

« - Elle est pas là, ta sœur ? »

« - Non parce qu'elle est quand même pas mal canon... »

« - … »

« - Pour un peu j'aurai presque du faire semblant de m'évanouir, et elle m'aurait fait du bouche à bouche ! T'es pas jaloux, mon chou ? »

Castiel laissa échapper un rire cristallin de ses lèvres, sans même y avoir pensé – c'est le soulagement qui l'avait certainement provoqué. Dean avait gardé son humour et son sacré caractère, c'était un bon point. Il abordait une expression étrange à ce moment précis, et si Castiel ne connaissait pas son tempérament aussi bien, il aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'agissait de l'ébauche d'un sourire. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus et regarda les machines, avec leurs bips infernaux avant de concentrer son regard sur Dean.

« - Le médecin a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu restes à la maison quelques temps, quand tu sortiras d'ici... »

« - Tu m'tutoies, maintenant ? »

« - Dean, s'il-te-plait…Je n'aime pas beaucoup les monologues. » Son homologue serra les dents et fixa par la fenêtre.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. »

« - Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est du bon sens. »

L'autre eut un rire amer et secoua la tête. « - Ce qui se passe dans la rue, reste dans la rue. Bonne nuit, _je-ne-sais-pas-comment-tu-t-appelles_. »

« - Castiel. »

« - C'est ça ! »

Castiel demeura dans la pièce un petit moment, mais Dean s'était muré dans un silence impénétrable. Il ne fallait pas insister, pas ce soir. Il le savait. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il quitta la chambre, tout comme toutes les autres familles des patients rejoignaient la sortie de l'hôpital. On dirait bien qu'un nouveau combat s'annonçait pour lui.


	6. Les joies de la collocation

Ah que coucou !

J'aurai voulu poster ce sixième chapitre le jour de la Saint Valentin (ou plutôt Saint vas-t'en-loin), mais...la fac et ses impératifs, toujours !

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur, et que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres =)

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Down the Rabbit Hole_, Brand New, et _U+me_, Dan Black.

_VI. Les joies de la collocation._

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai droit à un séjour à l'hôpital, ni la première fois que je me retrouve dans de sales draps, même si je dois avouer que l'autre connard m'a quand même bien amoché. J'ai l'habitude des coups, mais il m'a pris en traître. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne me recroisera pas d'aussitôt, car je compte bien prendre ma revanche. S'il pense m'avoir mis hors-jeu, il se trompe, et en beauté. Je regarde le dénommé Castiel sortir de ma chambre et pousse un long soupir, avant de m'affaler un peu plus contre mes draps trop froids. Je ne veux pas aller chez lui, c'est même hors de question, mais d'un autre côté, il est aussi hors de question que je retourne dans la rue, pour le moment. Je connais les gens _comme moi_, en me voyant aussi affaibli, ils en profiteront pour tenter de me voler la moindre nourriture que j'aurai prise. On a pas le droit de se montrer faible, au risque de se voir mettre hors-circuit, puis finir mort de froid ou égorger, comme un chien errant. Ça semble dur, mais c'est une réalité : la loi de la jungle. On frappe à nouveau à ma porte, je roule des yeux et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, tandis qu'une silhouette, totalement différente de celle de Castiel cette fois-ci, prend place dans la salle.

« - Docteur Singer ! Mais que me vaut cette adorable surprise ! » Je déclare de ma voix la plus insolente, peinant pour réprimer une grimace à cause des douleurs lancinantes qui me parcourent les côtes à ce moment-là. Il me regarde et pousse un gros soupir avant de s'avancer jusqu'au pied de mon lit

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu vas prendre un abonnement ici, gamin. Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? »

« - C'est pas la peine de me faire la morale. »

« - Vraiment ? Ça fait cinq ans que je travaille ici, cinq ans qu'il ne passe pas six mois sans que je revois ta gueule d'ange amochée, et le service entier sait bien que tu n'as pas attendu mon arrivée pour commencer. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise, au juste ? »

Le vieil homme soupire et empoigne le tabouret qui se trouve non loin de là avant de s'installer. « - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ou ce que j'attends qui importe le plus, gamin. T'as quel âge ? Même pas la trentaine, à tout péter. Il serait temps de te prendre en main ! »

« - C'est facile à dire pour vous, vous avez toujours eu un minimum de confort, sinon vous n'auriez jamais dépensé des fortunes dans des études de médecine, vous ne seriez pas assis là, en train de me péter les couilles, comme vous le faites pourtant si bien ! » Je le vois serrer les dents et les poings, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Il a raison, on se connaît depuis longtemps, de vue en tout cas, et je sais qu'il est bien trop gentil (ou plutôt, faible), pour pouvoir vouloir me faire le moindre mal. Il doit être le type de mec qui crie bien pendant deux heures, puis, une fois toute sa colère sortie, revient s'excuser comme un fidèle toutou auprès de son maître. Il se lève, pourtant. Je me raidis un peu plus sur mon lit d'hôpital mais ma fierté me souffle de maintenir son regard, de ne pas me plier, de ne pas montrer que je m'inquiète quand même pour la suite des évènements – ce que je fais. Il dépose ses mains de part et autre de mon visage et rapproche le sien du mien, je grimace un peu, ne cachant pas mon dégoût pour cette soudaine proximité si inattendue.

« - Désolé, c'est pas que vous êtes vieux au contraire, mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre, en plus de ça. »

« - C'est ça, fais de l'humour, en plus. Tu crois quoi, princesse ? Que tout le monde est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Que tu es le seul petit canard noir à être rejeté de la société, à être condamné à trimer pour t'en sortir ? Bou-ouh, il serait temps de grandir un peu dans ta tête mon petit chou, parce que derrière tes grands airs de prétentieux et d'homme qui se la pète, c'est ce que t'es : un gosse, un gosse effrayé du monde extérieur qui se cache derrière des muscles pour se prouver le contraire et qui finit toujours plus mal que ce qu'il était ! »

J'écarquille mes yeux, estomaqué. Finalement, je crois que j'aurai préféré une bonne grosse droite dans la gueule. Ce qu'il a dit a eu le même effet, mais au moins, je n'aurai pas eu à cogiter ces paroles pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Il soupire, exaspéré puis se recule et remet le tabouret en place. Il se dirige vers la porte, je crois enfin être tranquille, seul, en paix, mais il se stoppe dans son élan et se tourne à nouveau vers moi, une main déposée contre la porte : « - Première étape pour devenir un adulte : arrêter de te punir toi-même pour ce que tu as fait quand t'étais plus jeune. » Je déglutis lentement ma salive et détourne le regard, alors qu'enfin, ses pas s'éloignent, moins longtemps que j'aurai tout de même voulu. Quel gros con. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend, au juste, avec ses leçons de morale à deux balles ? Je pousse un long soupir et m'allonge lentement, faisant attention à mes côtes. Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit-là, et pourtant, j'ai fait comme si quand l'infirmière est arrivée avec mon plateau-repas. Je retrouvai un lit chaud, douillet, et un repas qui pourrait être du 4 étoiles pour moi et dégueulasse pour les gens _normaux_, mais je m'interdisais ce confort, car je savais pertinemment que ça n'allait pas durer. C'était la version officielle. Officieusement, les paroles de cet abruti de médecin me trottaient dans la tête, me hantaient, refusaient de me laisser tranquille et de me laisser profiter du silence assourdissant de ma chambre d'hôpital. Pas de cris dans la nuit, pas de bruits suspects, pas de dealer...Rien. Aussi silencieux et tranquille que ma chambre d'enfant, jadis.

(…) L'hôpital m'a gardé dix jours. En observation. J'ai cru devenir fou ! Je suis sûr que c'est cet imbécile de médecin qui a du encore insister pour que je reste enfermé un peu plus longtemps. Et l'autre imbécile n'est même pas venu me voir. Il a de quoi jouer les bons samaritains, et dès qu'il voit que quelque chose contrecarre ses plans, il abandonne, c'est ça ? Ils m'abandonnent tous, de toute façon. J'espère que personne n'aura pris ma place, dans cette satanée rue. Mais je pense que je vais vite changer d'endroit. Oui, je vais me trouver un nouveau quartier. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de respirer le même air que lui sans avoir la grande envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa grande gueule de bourge. Au matin, j'insiste auprès de l'infirmière pour faire ma toilette seul – ma fierté avait pris assez de coups au cours des gens précédents, puis pour un peu elle se serait plainte que je la draguais, non mais oh. J'ai des yeux je m'en sers, on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion d'en voir des comme ça dans la rue – et quand il y en a, elles passent toujours plus rapidement que la normale, affichant un air à la fois effrayé et dégoûté en vous observant. Je m'habille lentement et récupère, non sans un gémissement plaintif, les béquilles que l'on a déposées sur mon lit. Un infirmier vient m'assister en cas de chute. Tiens, la belle blonde aurait-elle peur de moi, maintenant ?

« - Monsieur Novak vous attend au rez-de-chaussée. » Je fronce les sourcils alors que chaque pas est une nouvelle épreuve pour moi.

« - Novak ? C'est quoi ça, un psy ? »

« - Hum, non Monsieur…Castiel Novak, l'homme qui vous a amené ici. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour alors que je maudis intérieurement jusqu'au plus ancien des ancêtres de ce Castiel. Monsieur ne prend même pas de mes nouvelles (quoi que, je m'en fiche, je l'aurai envoyé baladé quand même, mais.. c'était plutôt pour la forme, quoi), se pointe au bout de 10 jours, comme une fleur, et espère peut-être que je vais le suivre ? Faut pas croire au Père Noël, non plus. Je marmonne des mots incompréhensibles dans ma barbe et croit voir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage de l'homme qui m'accompagne. S'il pense qu'il peut se foutre de ma gueule en toute impunité celui-ci, il va voir comment je sais me servir de mes béquilles, je vais les lui foutre dans-…

« - Dean ! » La voix de Singer m'interrompt dans mes pensées. « - Regarde qui est venu te chercher. Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer un petit moment chez Mr. Novak. » Il me parle comme on parlerait à un enfant, non, même pire encore, à un attardé de qui on aurait pitié. Et moi, je ne veux pas de pitié. Et l'autre brun qui m'adresse un petit sourire, comme il sourirait à un chien amoché sur le bas côté d'une route. Je lâche un petit rire arrogant et secoue la tête.

« - Je ne crois pas, non. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon petit coin de trottoir me manque et je pense qu'il m'attend paisiblement.»

« - On savait bien que tu ne nous rendrais pas la tâche facile…Uriel ? » Castiel a ouvert sa bouche pour la première fois dans cette scène, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante que je vois, sorti de nulle part, un type noir, baraqué, genre armoire à glaces, se placer à ses côtés et m'adresser un regard plutôt rieur.

« - Euh…C'est quoi, _ça_ ? » Demandais-je tout en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

« - _Ça_… » Commença Singer. « - C'est notre moyen de te faire enfin entendre raison, mon petit ! »

Il s'approche de moi, je fronce les sourcils avant de me retrouver propulsé dans les airs quelques secondes plus tard. Il me maintient fort contre lui, mes béquilles retombent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Il me tient sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Je préférerai encore me faire piétiner sur mon coin de trottoir. « - LACHE MOI ! REPOSE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! NOOOOON ! » J'ai du alerter tous les étages de l'hôpital, avec mes cris. Je l'ai griffé, repoussé, mordu, mais rien : c'était une armoire à glaces, qui ne m'a laissé tranquille que lorsque mon cul s'est retrouvé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Castiel. Ce-dernier le remercie et s'installe rapidement au poste de conduite avant de déposer mes béquilles sur le siège passager.

« - J'te déteste... » Sifflais-je. « - Tu m'empêcheras pas de retourner là-bas. »

« - C'est ce qu'on verra ! » Déclara-t-il sans me regarder, avant de prendre la route.

(…) Il coupe le moteur une demi-heure plus tard et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Je tourne ma tête vers le trottoir mais il soupire et empoigne mon bras avant de m'aider à avancer. « - Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Uriel, mais s'il le faut… » Je le suis de mauvaise grâce et le fais lâcher mon bras, avançant lentement. Peut-être qu'il rentrera vite et qu'il ne me verra pas sortir pour rejoindre mon trottoir ? Tu parles, encore une ruse qui tombe à l'eau !

« - J'te préviens, je reste aujourd'hui, et puis basta. »

« - Bah voyons, tu vas aller là-bas, ouvrir tes plaies et te vider de ton sang. Je ne te laisserai pas saloper mon trottoir. » Oh ? Monsieur entre dans mon jeu ? Je le fixe pendant de longues secondes et serre les dents, affichant un léger rictus. Il baisse les yeux. Faible.

« - Ok, je reste. Pour ma gueule. Parle-moi uniquement quand ça sera nécessaire. »

Il hoche la tête et soupire avant de passer une main sur son front.

« - Tu montes les escaliers toute seule et tu te ramasses comme un con, ou tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Je soupire et me poste devant les escaliers, ne disant rien. Non, je ne compte pas lui faciliter les choses, car il ne facilite pas les miennes. Il n'a qu'à prendre ça pour un oui. Il soupire à son tour et passe son bras autour de moi avant de m'aider à grimper chaque marche. Il ne peut pas se la fermer à chaque grimace, ou bruit que je pousse. Quel boulet, comme si j'allais lui faire trois saltos arrière sans avoir mal alors qu'il est précisément là pour m'aider. « - Ferme là déjà, et je suis sûr que je me sentirai beaucoup mieux. » Il se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux, tandis que j'arbore un sourire victorieux et va m'installer sur le lit de la chambre qu'il m'indique.

« - Tu veux aller dans la salle de bains ? »

« - … »

« - Non mais, je dis ça pour toi. Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ? »

Un nouveau coup d'œil dur. Non, je ne me suis jamais regardé dans une glace. Pas depuis que mon père m'a chassé et que je me suis retrouvé à vivre comme un lamentable, un moins que rien. Moi qui accordais autrefois tant d'importance à mon apparence, aujourd'hui, je dois bien dire que c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

« - Je t'emmerde. »

« - Moi aussi. T'es sous mon toit, tu peux faire des efforts, non ? »

Oh ? C'est qu'on se rebelle ? Je lâche un long soupir et me redresse. « - Si aller dans la salle de bains = avoir la paix, alors... »

Il sourit faiblement puis tourne les talons, alors que je le retiens encore :

« - Et combien de temps, je suis censé être encore en prison ? »

« - Le temps qu'il faudra pour te rendre aimable, peut-être ? »

Je roule des yeux et secoue la tête avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Wow. Le décor change quand même de l'hôpital. Elle ressemble presque à celle de chez mon père. Beurk.

« - Les rasoirs sont dans le tiroir du bas. »

Je soupire et ne prends même pas la peine de le remercier, ferme la porte pour être enfin tranquille, mais pas à clé quand même, ne serait-ce que pour ma propre sécurité. J'ouvre le tiroir du bas et ressort le rasoir électrique. Et la mousse, je dois me débrouiller pour la trouver, ou comment ça se passe ? Il a pensé que j'ai oublié comment ça fonctionnait, peut-être ? Je soupire et ouvre tous les placards avant de finalement trouver le précieux sésame. Je prends tout mon temps pour brancher l'appareil, et étale la mousse sans même me regarder. Je ne veux pas voir mon reflet avec toute cette barbe, cette peau salie, abimée par le temps. Mes doigts se blessent un peu lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec ces poils. Durs, rêches. Je pense que j'en ai pour un petit moment. Finalement, je relève les yeux vers la glace centrale de la salle de bains. La mousse blanche recouvre mes joues, mon menton, ne me laissant voir que mes yeux, et je pense que c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je cache celui que je suis devenu, mais le vert qui me fixe n'est plus le vert émeraude d'autre fois. Mes yeux sont gonflés, rouges, usés par le temps et la déception. C'est la seule partie du visage que je m'autorise à voir pour le moment, et je ne les reconnais même plus. « - Tu parles d'un merdier… » Je soupire un peu, le cœur serré, avant de me mettre à l'ouvrage. Sensations et gestes que je pensais ne plus refaire de toute ma vie.

Après un certain temps, j'entends taper quelques coups légers contre la porte. Je soupire et éteint le rasoir. J'ai presque terminé. « - Quoi, encore ? »

« - Je me demandai seulement si tu allais bien…ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé là-dedans ! » Ah…Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel état j'étais avec tous ces poils sur la tronche, s'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour m'en débarrasser ! Je soupire. « - J'ai bientôt fini.. » Je remets ensuite le rasoir en route et termine de me raser. Je souris lentement cette fois en voyant mon reflet, totalement imperbe. C'est bien mieux comme ça. On dirait vraiment que je suis le fils de John Winchester, comme ça. Pas un vagabond. ….Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne chose, alors ? Oh et puis merde, je n'ai plus à dépendre de ce con. Je finis de tout ranger et sors ensuite de la salle de bains mais sursaute, m'arrachant une grimace lorsqu'une douleur lancinante se fait sentir dans mes côtes. Ce qui m'a fait sursauter ? Castiel, pour changer ! Ce con est planté au beau milieu de la chambre. Il attend probablement depuis tout à l'heure que je sorte. Je lâche un long soupir et secoue la tête.

« - C'est flippant ! Alors quoi, t'es le garde du prisonnier, c'est ça ? »

« - C'est mieux. Ta tête. »

J'arque un sourcil mais il détourne rapidement le regard et me tourne le dos pour sortir.

« - Anna est en bas. »

Il m'attend en haut des escaliers pour m'aider à descendre. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« - Et si je n'ai pas envie de la voir ? »

« - Après tout ce que tu as dit sur elle à l'hôpital ? »

Je souris en coin puis finis finalement par le rejoindre, et le laisse me guider. Si l'on est trois, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, même si j'imagine bien que je vais être au centre de toutes les conversations. _Mer-dier_ ! Je descends enfin en bas et me détache à la va-vite de Castiel avant de lancer un grand sourire à Anna qui secoue la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« - C'est mieux. Ta tête. »

Oh par merlin. Moi qui m'étais demandé ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'ils soient frère et sœur (pas les mêmes cheveux, pas les mêmes yeux…), je pense que j'ai ma réponse. Je souris et m'avance jusque dans la cuisine, là où elle se trouve. « - C'est mieux. Avec 'Dean'. » Ajoutais-je sur le même ton. Elle rit un peu et va s'installer derrière la table. Je fais de même avant de me tourner vers le _brun-emmerdeur-pour-un-sou_.

« - Je vais mieux, et puisque dans cette famille vous semblez prendre très au sérieux le sort d'un misérable petit SDF, -au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit, j'en suis sûr !- Champagne ? »

L'habituel rabat-joie soupire et prend place aux côtés de sa sœur avant de me regarder.

« - Dean, il est 10H30 du matin… »

« - Et alors ? »

« - J'ai dit non. »

« - Whisky ? »

« - Non. »

« - Vin rouge ? »

« - Non. »

« - Rosé ? »

« - Non… »

« - …Blanc ? »

« - DEAN ! »

Anna sursaute et j'éclate de rire en voyant maintenant l'air contrarié qu'il arbore, les joues rosies, et les yeux exorbités, comme des balles de ping-pong. Oh, c'est si facile et plaisant de l'énerver ! Je pense que je sais comment rendre cette collocation très amusante, finalement. Et en plus, plus je lui tape sur les nerfs, plus il peut m'envoyer dehors voir s'il n'y est pas, donc ça reste un cadeau béni pour moi.

« - Ahhh mon petit Castiel...C'est à se demander si parfois ça t'arrive de péter un coup ! »

Je fais mine d'essuyer quelques larmes, à force d'avoir tant rigolé, puis je m'installe à mon tour, en face d'eux, alors qu'Anna semble soudainement nerveuse en jouant avec ses doigts. L'autre la sonde du regard, un regard lourd, comme pour la défier de prononcer ce à quoi il pensait au moment même.

« - Euh… ? »

« - _Castieladesproblèmesd'alcool_.»

La vache, elle a parlé tellement vite que je dois me rejouer la scène plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour ensuite arriver enfin à une phrase qui tienne à peu près la route. Si c'est bien ce que j'ai compris…il cache bien son jeu, le petit père. Un silence lourd plane maintenant dans la petite cuisine de la villa. Castiel a encore rosi, plus que tout à l'heure, et fixe Anna sans discontinuer. La jolie rousse se mord la lèvre et se tourne vers son frère dans une posture d'excuse.

« - De toute façon…Si vous habitez ensemble, même pour une semaine ou que sais-je, il devait bien le savoir à un moment ou à un autre, non ? » Elle dépose sa main sur son épaule mais il la repousse violemment et se lève puis quitte la pièce, et quitte la maison, sans un mot.

…Oups ?


	7. Mettons de l'eau dans notre vin

Coucou ! Vous me pardonnez toujours ce retard ? :p

Voilà donc le chapitre 7, écrit entre deux cours à la fac, principalement -

C'est un petit chapitre, plutôt transitoire je dirai, mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans aucune nouvelle ^^

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Fix you_, Coldplay.

_VII. Mettons de l'eau dans notre vin. _

Il sortit en trombe de la maison, dents et poings serrés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur ait pu se montrer si inconsciente. Elle l'avait mis à nu, complètement, sans pitié. Il aurait voulu partir loin, ne pas avoir à supporter le regard et les railleries du connard qu'il s'obstinait pourtant à loger, écouter. Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Il mit un coup de pied rageur dans une cannette se trouvant juste là. Il ne voulait pas rentrer mais ne savait pas où aller. Il s'étonnait de ne pas voir Anna débouler dans la rue pour lui courir après et lui crier de revenir. Peut-être que Dean avait-il su trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer ? Les bons gestes ? « - Mon poing dans sa gueule, oui ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute sans même y avoir pensé. Une mère qui se baladait avec sa fille non loin lui jeta un regard désapprobateur avant de s'éloigner rapidement avec la petite. Crier avait soulagé Castiel, mais il ne se sentait pas calmé. Loin de là, même. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au parc de la ville. Parc où un SDF faisait la manche. Seule vision qui le fit grimacer et tourner les talons pour voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Il ne voulait plus rien qui puisse lui renvoyer l'image de Dean.

Soudain, son portable sonna. Il laissa le répondeur prendre l'appel pour lui : pas besoin d'être un génie pour devenir de qui il s'agissait, et il n'avait franchement pas la tête à entendre les plaintes aigües d'Anna à l'autre bout du téléphone. C'est au bout de la cinquième tentative qu'il perdit patience et finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone. Mais il n'indiquait pas le prénom attendu : c'est Gabriel qui s'acharnait à l'autre bout du fil. Le brun finit par céder et répondit à l'appel.

« - Hey kiddo, depuis quand tu me fais poiroter comme ça ? » Son ton était neutre, assez enjoué même, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire : il n'était pas un éclaireur qu'Anna avait pris en soutien pour essayer de lui parler, et de le raisonner. Il n'était au courant de rien.

« - Gabe ! Désolé, mon portable était sur silencieux. » Mentit-il. Gabe avait toujours été le grand-frère à qui l'on raconte tout, mais pas cette fois. Pas aujourd'hui. Son alcoolisme lui collait encore trop à la peau, c'était encore trop douloureux. « - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu veux que l'on se voie ? » L'autre répondit par l'affirmative, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au petit café de la place. Castiel ne voulait pas penser à tout à l'heure, il voulait se changer les idées.

« - T'en fais une de ces têtes ! » prononça assez fort le châtain lorsque Castiel fut en face de lui. Le concerné força un sourire pour convaincre son aîné que tout allait bien, mais le résultat escompté n'était pas forcément là, si on en jugeait par le sourcil levé de Gabriel. L'autre soupira et abdiqua.

« - C'est Dean qui me fatigue. »

« - Dean ?...T'as adopté un chien ? » Mince sourire du brun.

« - Non…Le SDF quand vous êtes venu, tu te souviens ? Il s'est battu et…on l'a placé sous ma charge le temps qu'il se remette, on va dire. »

Gabe semblait déchiré entre un air à la fois taquin et grave. Le café que Cas' ingurgitait lui brûlait la gorge, et il aurait souhaité qu'il lui retire momentanément tout usage de la parole. Mais c'était chose puérile avec son frère…Il savait qu'il allait lui tirer les vers du nez : c'est comme ça depuis toujours, à chaque confession qu'il lui avait faite dans sa vie. Il n'était pas comme son jumeau, il ne tournait pas tout en dérision et n'écoutait pas tout d'une seule oreille. Castiel aimait beaucoup Balthazar, il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur ce point, mais il était indéniable que Nature avait donné à Gabriel la seule compassion possible chez les Novak, chose que Castiel avait toujours beaucoup admirée, et qualité qu'il lui était certainement arrivé d'envier. « - Oh. » Commenta celui au sourire malicieux, avant de marquer une pause. « -C'est tout à ton honneur, Cassoulet, mais il ne faut pas t'oublier parce que t'as un intrus chez toi. C'est ta baraque, donc c'est toi le patron, non ? » Le sourire de Castiel se dessina sans même qu'il y pense.

« - Oui…Oui, tu as raison. »

« - Bon ! Et…pour tu-sais-quoi ? Il est pas trop chiant ? Non, parce que…J'fais pas de généralités, mais j'imagine bien qu'il doit y être _plus ou moins accro, alors que toi._.. »

« - Il l'est. Mais bon. Il faut bien savoir saisir le taureau par les cornes, parfois. » Trancha Castiel avant de terminer son breuvage chaud cul sec, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Quand il baissa la tasse blanche, le regard de son frère avait changé : désormais, il semblait inquiet. Oh non. Sosie-de-Anna, Acte I, scène I. Le brun aux yeux bleus se mordit la lèvre.

« - Il ne fait pas qu'il te fasse replonger. Tu devrais certainement appeler un centre spécialisé, c'est la meilleure solution, Cas'. »

_In-cro-ya-ble_. Personne ne lui faisait-il confiance dans cette famille ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait l'air si vulnérable que cela ? Gabriel n'avait aucune idée de l'intercation, 'petite' mais néanmoins importante qui l'avait opposé à Anna. Il ne pouvait donc pas déverser toute sa colère sur son frère car cela serait injuste, presque aussi injuste que l'attitude de Gabe et Anna à son égard, mais reconnaissons au moins au petit Castiel une juste mesure des choses. Lui se sentait parfaitement capable de faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve que la vie dressait sur son chemin. Le second avait l'air dubitatif, mais finit par hausser les épaules pour donner une attitude plus négligente.

« - Si toi tu le sens, ma foi… »

« - Parfaitement. » Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

« - Wôh ! ça va Cas', pète un coup un peu. » Il ria un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Castiel détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de rester, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer non plus. Il était bloqué. Il aurait voulu crier, se débattre, déchirer tout ce qui lui passerait entre les mains, mais au lieu de cela, il faisait preuve d'un calme et d'un froid déconcertants. Attitude dont il était certainement le plus irrité. Il était tout simplement blasé. Il en avait assez, des regards inquiets et des phrases toujours toutes faites. Il avait l'impression d'être un malade en phase terminale, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Gaby se racla la gorge. « - Tu veux que je vienne ? » Cas' sursauta devant ce silence brisé et releva les yeux vers son frère. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Au point où j'en suis... » Déclara-t-il de mauvaise grâce, avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas été très agréable ou même coopératif, d'autant plus que Gaby n'avait rien fait de mal, techniquement parlant. Mais c'était une très mauvaise journée, cet argument suffit à Castiel pour ne pas s'excuser. L'autre ne semblait même pas l'avoir relevé. Payant chacun leurs consommations, ils se mirent tous deux en route. Tous deux avaient leurs têtes emplies de questions : pour Gabriel, une curiosité accrue s'y mêlait, tandis que pour Castiel, c'était le pessimisme qui dominait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre à son retour. Quel scénario était le pire à s'imaginer. Anna en train de pleurer sur la table ? Dean, parti acheter de nombreuses bouteilles en ayant trouvé de l'argent dans la maison, et se bourrant la gueule dans la cuisine ? Ou encore mieux : tous deux, complètement dénudés sur le canapé ? Le trajet lui sembla bien trop court, et une boule se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers son pavillon.

« - Voyons donc qui embête mon petit-frère ! » Sa main glissa sur la poignée de la porte et Castiel, dans un premier temps, observa tout ce qui était observable dans son jardin, avant d'être obligé de regarder face à lui pour entrer à la suite de son frère. Le silence qui était présent dans la maison était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. « - Hello ? Jean ?* »

« - Dean. » Rétorqua Cas' sans bien d'attention, les yeux balayant le moindre recoin de la pièce.

« - Oh ? Il est par-… ? » Du bruit à l'étage le coupa dans son élan.

« - Eh ben nooooon ! » Le brun aux yeux verts ne cacha pas son rire avant de descendre, semblant faire le plus de bruit possible sur les marches de bois. « - Quel con... » Marmonna le plus jeune des deux frères dans sa barbe. Son invité le suivit des yeux.

« - Tu me fais du boudin, Cassychou ? »

« - Où est Anna ? »

« - Anna ? Elle est là ? » L'intervention de Gabriel réveilla Dean, qui prit enfin conscience de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour ? Hé mais, j'te connais toi ! T'es le gars à la berline noire qui a failli me reculer dessus en voulant se garer ! »

« - Euh ? » Castiel observa les deux hommes avec un air vaguement amusé. En guise de réponse, Gabriel lui fit un grand sourire. « - De toute façon j'te connais aussi, toi tu dois certainement être le mec qui emmerde tellement mon cher et tendre Castiel ! »

L'air railleur disparut rapidement des prunelles vertes du jeune SDF. « - Toi, je t'aime pas. »

Son ton se voulait dur, mais l'air de plus en plus rieur de Gabriel lui enlevait toute notion de crédibilité. Si bien que Castiel souriait à son tour : le premier de la journée. Il faut dire que ce petit spectacle le méritait amplement. Gabe lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule. Dean grogna avant de tourner les talons, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche, qu'il entendit ensuite :

« - Hey ? Je t'ai demandé où était Anna ! »

« - Elle est dans la salle de bains, arrêtes de gueuler un peu. »

« - La-salle-de-bains-à-côté-de-ta-chambre ? »

« - Ouaip ! »

« - … »

« - Mais oh ! J'ai rien fait. Je peux être SDF, mais pas détraqué sexuel pour autant ! Tsss ! »

« - Encore heureux... » Il soupira et le regarda monter à l'étage. Il n'écartait pas le fait qu'il puisse bien aisément profiter du trou dans la serrure, ou de la sortie de la jolie rousse.

De toute façon, Anna était une grande fille, qui savait se défendre, ou donner son avis. Qu'elle ait au moins la décence de ne rien concrétiser avec ce con sous son toit.

« - Je le trouve sympa ! Charmant invité. »

« - Tu plaisantes, j'espère. »

« - Reconnais au moins qu'il a du caractère. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses trouver un moment pour t'ennuyer ! »

Castiel râla et coupa court à la conversation en se dirigeant vers son jardin. Mais il ne ferma pas la porte pour autant, invitant donc son frère à le suivre.

« - Tu as une clope ? »

« - Cas'... »

« - C'est pas du rouge, s'il-te-plaît.. »

Le plus vieux céda et sortit son paquet, en prit une pour lui avant de laisser son frère se servir. Il alluma ensuite les deux petits bâtons de cancer et relâcha la fumée par le nez.

« - Comment va Balthy ? » Gabe lâcha un petit rire.

« - Tu le connais. Il va, il vient. Il est heureux, comme ça. Donc je suppose qu'il se porte bien. » Il sourit en entendant parler de son vagabond de frère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre là où Gabriel vouait en venir. Balthazar avait toujours été l'enfant le plus turbulent, mais pas le moins attachant pour autant. Les yeux de Castiel se perdirent dans le vide. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer mais maintenant tout semblait lui faire regretter son choix, et lui-même commençait à douter sérieusement de la pertinence de la présence de Dean chez lui. Tout était si mal parti qu'il avait peu d'espoir que la situation s'améliore et que Dean vienne le féliciter de cette initiative.

(…) Questions et doutes qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque ses compaires durent chacun partir, pour des raisons professionnelles, laissant leur cher petit-frère au dépourvu avec le brun. Ce-dernier s'étonna en apercevant son hôte dans le canapé du salon.

« - Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas ? »

« - Tu penses sérieusement que j'allais le laisser te balader seul chez moi ? »

« - Bah non justement, j'en aurai profité pour retourner sur mon bout de trottoir. Like a biatch, bébé ! »

« - T'es fatiguant... »

« - Je sais je sais. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« - Ça va être midi. T'as faim ? Je vais nous commander des nachos. »

Non il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait été forcé de prendre des congés à durée indéterminée, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que son job de journaliste lui manquait, il n'avait pas envie qu'après avoir grignoté son foie, son alcoolisme avait aussi commencé à ronger sa vie. L'autre soupira et haussa les bras en guise de réponse. Étonnamment, il n'insistait pas pour obtenir une réponse coûte que coûte. Et le silence de Castiel l'en remerciait. Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur récupéra la petite liasse de billets et Dean s'installa à table. Ce sera son premier vrai repas depuis très très longtemps. Mais évidemment, il réfrénait son émotion en présence de Castiel.

« - Oh, ça a l'air chaud. » Commenta-t-il platement lorsque le jeune Novak fit irruption dans la pièce, tenant la boite en carton à bout de bras et en poussant de petites grimaces. Il le laissa se servir, moins par soucis de politesse que par désir de ne pas se prendre une nouvelle remarque désobligeante dans la gueule. Un moment de répits apprécié par Castiel. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les occuper, cet après-midi, demain, dans une semaine – questionnement qui ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit, lorsqu'il était seul. Il profitait pourtant de ce temps de repos pour ne pas y penser et se sentir serein. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Même si le silence présent entre les deux hommes était des plus inconfortables, il devait l'admettre.


	8. Jeu stupide

Hello hello !

Je ne sais pas exactement combien j'ai de retard, mais je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne m'en suis pas sortie avec le travail de la fac, et j'ai donc du mettre cette histoire entre parenthèses. Mais maintenant que mes examens sont terminés, je compte bien m'y remettre activement !

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du finale de Supernatural ? Personnellement j'ai aimé, l'issue était moins pire que ce que je pensais ! Mais ça me laisse quand même sur ma fin, vivement Octobre ! (pas de spoil s'il vous plait, même si ma première phrase en dit déjà bien long je trouve ^^')

Soit ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. La chanson qui y est incorporée est celle qui m'a inspirée cette fiction, je trouve que les paroles reflètent bien les personnalités de ce Cas et de ce Dean là. Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit, alors si ce n'est pas aussi bien que les chapitres précédents veuillez bien m'excuser, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je me rattraperai la prochaine fois :p

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Teen Idle_, Marina and The Diamonds.

_VIII. Jeu stupide_

Une semaine. Une semaine que je suis en convalescence chez Castiel. Il fait des allés-retours de temps à autres, mais refuse de me dire où il va à chaque fois. En plus, il refuse de me laisser sortir pour le moment. Comme si j'étais en sucre ! J'en ai marre de tourner en rond comme un rat mort dans cette baraque. Il y a tellement de confort que je préfère ne pas m'y habituer je sais que ce n'est que temporaire, et que le bitume m'attend. Anna passe de temps en temps. On n'a pas encore parlé de l'incident de la dernière fois. J'imagine que ça doit être grave pour que Saint Castiel se soit énervé à ce point. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'excuser. De quoi, d'abord ? Quand j'aurai les raisons de son emportement, alors je le ferai. Peut-être. Anna au moins, ne passe pas son temps à essayer de décrypter la moindre des expressions de mon visage, elle ne cherche pas à savoir comment je pouvais me sentir. Bon, elle ne cherche pas non plus à se faufiler dans mes draps malgré le moindre de mes sous-entendus, mais j'ai foi en moi : ça devrait venir. Et puis si je me mange une claque, je n'aurai qu'à me dire que ce n'est pas la première, et que ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière non plus. J'avoue que j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre – je ne suis pas dégueulasse, dans le genre. Si ce sont ces bandages qui la dégoûtent, je peux toujours essayer de les cacher. Et si elle a peur de me faire mal, j'imagine que ce n'est pas son poids plume qui risque de me faire quoi que ce soit. Enfin bref.

Ce matin, Cas'…euh non, CASTIEL est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Je viens à peine de finir d'avaler mon café que je le vois poser son imperméable sur l'une des premières branches du porte-manteau. Je relève la tête et me dirige vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« - T'as pointé à Pôle Emploi ? Déjà ? » Je lance avec un ton plus taquin que méchant. J'ai fini par me lasser de jouer cette carte-là avec lui. J'ai compris que la moindre de mes piques ne l'atteint pas, elle lui coule dessus comme le ferait je ne sais quoi. Mais c'est à lui à ne pas chercher la petite bête s'il ne veut pas me voir sortir de mes gongs une nouvelle fois. Je ne dis pas que je me suis habitué à lui, mais…On a appris à se supporter, c'est toujours mieux que des insultes lancées à qui veut bien les entendre. Un mince sourire se dessine sur son visage et il me fait une grimace pour toute réponse. Il traverse le salon qui bordait l'entrée avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« - J'ai déjà un emploi, il me semble t'avoir dit. »

« - Vrai, mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu rentrer les bras chargés de dossier, ou rentrer épuisé après une journée harassante de travail ! »

« - Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu la fermer plus de cinq minutes... »

Ah, 1 point partout ! J'affiche un sourire en coin avant de me redresser pour aller me préparer dans ce qui est maintenant ma chambre. Enfin, tout est relatif. Ma chambre provisoire, dirons-nous. Malgré tous ses bons efforts, je pense que je ne vais plus faire long feu ici. Je me sens déjà mieux ! Pas que le voir jouer aux petites infirmières me dérange, mais j'ai quand même ma fierté. Je n'aime pas vivre sur le dos des gens – je l'ai fait pendant bien longtemps avec mon père, et il m'a montré que ce n'était pas comme ça que je pouvais réussir. Il me l'a montré d'une manière radicale : il m'a foutu à la porte. Je devais m'en sortir par moi-même, qu'il disait. Sauf qu'en à peine un an, j'étais fauché. Et durant cette période, je n'ai du dormir que peu de fois avec un toit au-dessus de la tête. Cela doit se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, tout au plus. Torse nu, je m'avance vers le miroir de la chambre et observe la cicatrice qui me court le long des côtes. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'au début. La blessure n'était pas très profonde, j'ai eu de la chance. J'espère que je ne recroiserai pas de si tôt le bourrin qui m'a infligé ça. Je laisse le bout de mes doigts y courir, lentement, avant de relever la tête. Je sursaute et ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation en voyant deux grands yeux bleus observer mon reflet dans la glace.

« - CAS, bordel ! »

L'intéressé m'affiche un sourire désolé alors que je récupère un tee-shirt propre, m'empressant de l'enfiler. Pas que je sois pudique, mais je ne supporte pas qu'il promène son regard de chien battu sur mes blessures. C'est comme ça. Il a toujours tendance et tout dramatiser, et moi, ça m'énerve.

« - T'es là depuis longtemps ? » Je m'enquis quand même.

« - Non... » Mouais. Comme si j'allais le croire. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut admirer le corps d'un Apollon. Endommagé certes, mais Apollon tout de même ! Je souris doucement et secoue la tête en voyant ses joues s'empourprer lentement mais sûrement. Ma conscience a besoin de se dire que c'est sans doute à cause de la vision de ce torse parfait.

« - En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » Reprend le brun. Est-ce que je devrais m'en inquiéter ? Je relève les yeux vers lui et l'incite à continuer. « - Une fois toutes les deux semaines, j'ai l'habitude d'inviter mes frères et sœurs à la maison. Cela ne rate jamais. Seulement, puisque tu es là…Je me demandais si ça ne te dérangeait pas. Tu connais déjà Gabriel et Anna alors…je pense que le courant pouvait bien passé, mais je voulais tout de même te questionner pour être sûr. » Je me gratte la nuque et lui tourne le dos, plus pour réfléchir que pour lui montrer mon mécontentement, même si j'imagine qu'il va le prendre de la sorte. Les réunions de famille, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé…Mais après tout je ne suis pas chez moi. J'imagine que la pauvre parole d'un SDF face aux retrouvailles des membres d'une autre famille n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je pourrais peut-être m'absenter, rester en haut ? S'il ne dit pas que je suis là, ils n'iront pas chercher. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire après tout. Je gratte un peu ma barbe naissante et me retourne, alors que c'est un tourment bleu océan qui m'observe maintenant, inquiet et impatient. Je souris faiblement et hausse les épaules.

« - J'imagine que ce n'est pas un gars comme moi qui peut s'opposer à ça. Mais, je pourrai rester ici ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et son regard parcourt l'ensemble de la chambre. « - Ici ? Mais non, pourquoi est-ce que je te cacherai ? »

Et merde. Je fais une moue et ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussi sec. Non, je n'ai pas toute une étendue d'arguments à lui exposer pour terminer de le convaincre. Je n'ai pas ma place ? Je n'ai pas envie ? Je m'en fous ? Un peu de tout ça à la fois. Certes, Anna était gentille et Gabriel m'avait l'air d'un mec à peu près correct (même si son sourire en coin me fait moins rire que les autres), mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux devenir le meilleur ami de tout le monde. « - Réfléchis, je vais être quoi sinon. Ton fier trophée que tu vas exposer, la bonne action qui fait que tu te sens mieux quand tu te lèves et quand tu te couches ? » Mon ton s'est fait plus dur que ce que je voulais, le dégueulis de mots s'est imposé de lui-même. Je ne voulais pas lui dire comme ça, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. La défensive : ça a toujours été ma marque de fabrique. Et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder le sol. Les sourcils froncés, je peux apercevoir cette petite ride qui se forme, juste entre ses sourcils. Je crois que ça montre qu'il est soucieux. En tout cas, c'est toujours en ma présence que je l'ai vu apparaître. Non pas que je passe mon temps à décrypter la moindre de ses expressions, mais ça lui donne un air constipé. Encore plus que d'habitude. Enfin. Je me moque je me moque, mais je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ce que je viens de faire. Cela m'étonne et m'énerve aussi. M'étonne parce que ça ne me ressemble pas. M'énerve parce que je ne veux pas devenir une guimauve. M'énerve parce qu'un jour, cette fierté de mes deux me tuera.

« - Bien, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mais…Je t'apporterai un repas et je dirai aux autres que tu as vite retrouvé la santé, alors. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps… »

Il me lance un regard de chien battu et commence à s'avancer vers la porte. _Lentement_. Très lentement. Oh pitié, on se croirait dans une de ces scènes de séries B. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« - Cas, attends. » Tuez-moi tout de suite, je vous en prie.

J'entends le concerné se retourner, et le silence pour seule réponse. Je pousse un profond soupir et ferme les yeux, avant de me pincer l'arrête du nez, déjà désespéré par ce que je vais dire.

« - Je…C'est d'accord. »

Une seconde. Trois secondes. « - C'est d'accord pour quoi ? » me demande sa voix, soudainement plus enjouée. Par Merlin, en plus il décide de jouer avec mes nerfs, le saligaud ! Je serre les dents et secoue la tête avant de soupirer.

« - Tu le sais. »

« - Non non, je l'ignore ! » Je ne me suis pas retourné, mais je peux très bien imaginer son air triomphant et son sourire Colgate derrière mon dos.

« - C'est d'accord pour ton repas de famille. Je serai là. » Je roule des yeux alors qu'il me remercie avec certainement plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en faudrait. Je n'ose même pas me demander dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué. _Conscience_, tu me tueras.

* * *

Les cupcakes étaient délicieux, mais alors la tarte…La tarte est un pur régal. Si on m'avait dit avant que Gabe était un aussi bon pâtissier, évidemment que je n'aurai pas fait tout ce cinéma pour éviter (sans succès) ce repas de famille improvisé. Je ferme les yeux alors que j'avale une nouvelle bouchée. Bien sûr, mon intérêt pour ce succulent met ne manque pas d'alerter les autres, qui se paient ma tête sans plus de compassion. Je fais la moue et essuie rapidement ma bouche avant de pousser un soupir désapprobateur. « - Quoi ? Ça faisait longtemps, c'est tout… » Cas sourit et secoue la tête avant de se lever pour débarrasser. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfant. Je ne connaissais pas Balthazar, mais ça va, il est cool – on a le même type d'humour concernant les femmes, alors le courant ne peut que passer. Mais j'imagine que ça risquerait de se gâter s'il venait à découvrir les plans que je concoctais pour sa sœur dans un coin de ma tête.

« - Ravi de voir que ça te plait en tout cas, si j'avais su j'aurai rapporté un camion entier ! » J'écarquille un peu les yeux à l'image d'un camion rempli dans son intégralité de délicieuses tartes, mais je me renfrogne bien vite et secoue la tête. L'autre esquisse un sourire avant de terminer sa propre assiette. C'est un vrai portrait de famille. Castiel a su me souffler tout à l'heure qu'il manque pourtant un de ses frères à l'appel. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas le plus aimé dans la famille, et s'en vanterait presque. Pour un peu, je suis presque soulagé de ne pas croiser sa route. Des emmerdeurs, je pense que j'en ai un cotât bien rempli. L'heure du café arrive rapidement, et avec elle, les premiers bâillements de fin d'après-midi. C'est que se remplir la panse est un art contraignant ! Balthazar murmure dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos du temps qui passe trop vite. Anna saute sur l'occasion pour réveiller tout le monde en tapant vivement dans ses mains.

« - Hey ! Non mais il t'arrive quoi toi, t'as encore abusé du champagne ? » Grommelle le blond. « - T'as abusé du champagne ? » La jolie rousse le réprimande par une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancer un sourire mystérieux à toute l'assemblée.

« - Le _Truthy Game _? »

…hein ? Je fronce les sourcils alors que cette soudaine exclamation a réveillé tout le monde. Ils roulent des yeux et poussent des soupirs. Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête vers Castiel, qui affiche un air à la fois lassé et amusé.

« - C'est un jeu qu'Anna nous impose depuis ses 14 ans, et à chaque repas de famille on n'y échappe pas. J'aurai voulu t'éviter ça. »

Ah. Je souris d'un air un peu crispé avant de me redresser. « - Je peux toujours vous laisser jouer en famille... » Mais ma tigresse attrape mon bras et me force à regagner mon siège.

« - Oh non, surtout pas toi ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit, pas vrai ? » Je fais la moue et lance un regard de détresse à Castiel, qui échange un regard complice avec ses deux autres frères. La voix cristalline d'Anna se répand une nouvelle fois dans la pièce :

« - Le _Truthy Game_, c'est un action-vérité, mais en mieux. On pose une question à la personne que l'on a choisie. Si elle ne veut pas répondre à la question, celle-ci se retourne contre la première personne, et elle est obligée de répondre. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une qu'Anna coupe la parole à son frère, trépignant sur sa chaise. « - Et s'il s'avère que la réponse est injuste pour une autre personne qui connaît la vérité, alors le menteur se voit infligé un gage ! »

« - Ok…Non, sérieusement, je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de tout ça. » Je fais un sourire crispé et me relève cette fois plus rapidement, pour que la jeune femme ne tente pas une nouvelle fois de m'attirer dans ses filets. Elle affiche cette fois-ci une moue avant de jeter un coup d'œil accusateur à Castiel, comme s'il était le seul et unique responsable de mon manque d'engouement.

« - Pourquoi ? » Se contente de demander d'une voix calme le suspect #1.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de me dévoiler comme ça. J'vous connais pas. »

« - Justement ! Personne ne sait si ce que tu diras est vrai ou faux, ça t'épargne déjà le gage. »

Bon sang, ce que les Novak peuvent être butés. Je pensais que ça ne venait que de Castiel mais non, c'est de famille ! Quatre contre un, qui dit mieux ? Je pousse un long soupir et m'assois de mauvaise grâce.

« - Je regarde d'abord. Si c'est nul, j'me tire. »

Castiel tapote ma cuisse dans un geste de compassion et je sens comme une décharge électrique me parcourir l'échine. Saleté de champagne !

« - Bon, je commence. » Chantonne Anna avant de plisser les yeux, à la recherche d'une victime. Pas moi _bordel_, _pas moi_. « - Balthazar ! » _Yes_. L'aîné décroise ses bras pour poser ses coudes sur la table et observe sa jeune sœur, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

« - Je t'écoute ! Demande-moi ce que tu ne sais pas encore à propos de ton grand-frère chéri. »

« - J'en sais déjà beaucoup trop, malheureusement…Tu sais, les murs de la maison ne sont pas encore insonorisés. » Il rougit légèrement avant de rire de bon cœur. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? Et c'est quand qu'ils le commencent, ce jeu débile ? Je tourne la tête vers Gabriel, et devant mon air inquisiteur, il répond : « - Ils habitent ensemble. Et Balthazar n'est pas du genre à laisser dormir ses conquêtes sur le paillasson, _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_. »

Je souris en coin et croise le regard de Balthazar. Décidément, un point en commun de plus. Enfin, si je ramène une blonde sulfureuse chez Cas', je ne pense pas qu'il risque d'apprécier.

« - Bref ! Balthazar, qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez nous ? »

« - Oh, pitié. » Des questions de fillettes, c'est ça ? Je pousse un long soupir et croise mes bras sur la table avant d'y enfouir mon visage. Parler de ses sentiments, de ce que les autres représentent pour nous, et blablabla, très peu pour moi. Je pousse un long soupir et tente comme je le peux de faire abstraction de toutes les voix, plus ou moins fortes, qui m'entourent. Une chaleur agréable m'entoure, et bientôt, je sens mes membres s'engourdir peu à peu. Je ne retiens pas un petit bâillement et je me sens partir. Bientôt, les phrases deviennent de plus en plus lointaines, ce n'est plus qu'un écho, quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je m'en fous, je m'en vais. Je pars dans les bras de Morphée, et personne ne me dérange.

_Une grande place. Le soleil commence à pointer le début de ses rayons, et les derniers SDF restants terminent de trainer les sacs, remplis de vivres ou de trucs inutiles qu'ils ont réussi à empiler durant la nuit. Je me demande comment ces personnes peuvent encore exister. Elles n'ont pas honte, franchement ? Vivre sur le dos de la société, nous imposer ces regards de pitié. Accueillez-en un chez vous, et vous pouvez dire adieu à tous vos précieux biens, j'en suis certain. Je serre les dents tout en observant un vieillard se mouvoir avec difficulté. Je m'avance vers lui. La vache, il pue le vieux vin. Je souris en coin et m'empare rapidement de son sac avant d'en renverser tout le contenu sur le sol. Des dizaines de bouteille de verres se répandent sur le sol, s'y fracassent, en un tintement assourdissant. Je me recule tout juste pour ne pas me prendre un impact de verre quelque part._

_« - Bah alors, papy, qu'est-ce que t'allais faire avec tout ça ? Te les enfoncer dans le cul ? » _

_Je ris d'un air mauvais, alors que plus loin, Sam me fait signe de venir, l'air sévère. Il me veut quoi, le premier de la promo ? Je soupire et vient à lui, de bien mauvaise grâce._

_« - Quoi, encore ? » J'appuie bien sur le dernier mot pour montrer mon mécontentement._

_« - Papa t'appelle. Et laisse cet homme tranquille. »_

_« - Ouuh, St. Sammy va m'amener me confesser, j'ai peeeur ! »_

_Je l'entends murmurer 'petit con' dans sa barbe et je me dirige rapidement jusqu'à chez nous. Mon père m'attend, sur le canapé, et près de lui ma mère, les lèvres pincées, l'air soucieux. Elle a toujours cette manière de me regarder, depuis que j'ai arrêté l'Université. _

_« - Tu voulais me voir ? » Je l'observe et m'installe sur le canapé. Mon frère vient de nous rejoindre._

_Mon père se lève, se rapproche, place ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel je suis installé. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et il m'observe d'un regard féroce. Je m'enfonce dans le dossier du fauteuil pour tenter de sauver le peu d'espace vital qu'il me reste. _

_« - Dean Winchester. » Murmure-t-il. Sa voix n'est pas claire. Je n'entends que des bribes de mots. « - Incapable. Pantin. Pitoyable. Honte. » Chaque trait de son visage me glace le sang. Son visage prend toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Cela aurait pu être drôle, mais dans le contexte, c'est terriblement angoissant. J'essaie de le repousser mais j'ai l'impression de me heurter à un mur de pierre. La cadence de mots s'accélère. J'appelle Sam, mais je n'entends qu'un craquement inquiétant derrière moi. J'appelle ma mère de toutes mes forces, elle se contente de sourire. « - Ordure. Enflure. Tu n'es pas mon fils ! » Je serre les dents et me met à frapper de toutes mes forces ce visage qui me crie toutes sortes d'injure. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante me parcourt la nuque. _(1)_ Je sens quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux imprégner ma chemise, mon coup, ma peau. J'halète sous la douleur et bientôt, une nouvelle douleur aigue. Quelque chose vient de sortir de mon corps…je tourne la tête et aperçois Sam, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Dans ses mains, la dague, rouge sang, qu'il vient de m'enfoncer. Ma tête tourne et ma bouche se remplit progressivement de sang. _

_« - Fous le camp. » J'entends résonner. Puis tout se brouille, le décor change. Je crois perdre connaissance, mais non. Me voilà maintenant allongé au détour d'une route. Je m'observe rapidement sous toutes les coutures, mais non, rien : plus aucune trace de sang, et la douleur est absente. Autour de moi, des sacs en plastique et une paire de baskets. Miteux. J'entends un moteur de voiture. Je tente de me redresser à grand-peine. J'entends des éclats de rire, et la voiture, roulant dans une grande flaque d'eau, ne se prive pas pour tremper complètement le déchet que je suis devenu. Une douche qui me ramène bien vite à la réalité._

* * *

Je sens l'eau froide éclabousser mon visage et je pousse un cri. Je me redresse brusquement, effrayé, le souffle court. Un filet de sueur se répand le long de mon dos. Sous moi, mes bras reposent sur une table de bois robuste. Quatre paires d'yeux me regardent non sans inquiétude. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Castiel me sert un grand verre d'eau, que je prends sans plus de cérémonie et avale rapidement, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« - Bon sang, Dean…Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« - Un cauchemar. » Ma voix me surprend : elle est éraillée, fatiguée. Effrayée, aussi. Tout semblait tellement réel. Une scène de mon ancienne vie, que mon inconscient avait transformé en horreur totale. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et pousse un long soupir. J'en ai la chair de poule, et je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Castiel sur mon épaule, que je dégage vivement.

« - Ton jeu fait cauchemarder tout le monde, au sens propre comme au figuré Anna, tu vois bien qu'il faut arrêter ! » Tente Gabriel maladroitement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, remplie de ce je ne sais quoi qui m'irrite et m'effraie en même temps. _Il faut que je bouge d'ici_. J'essaie de me lever mais cette fois, c'est Castiel qui me presse sur ma chaise.

« - Reste tranquille. »

Je ne dis rien et fixe devant moi, m'enfermant dans une bulle. Je ne revois que les images du cauchemar passé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resté dans cet état de léthargie, mais lorsque je reviens enfin à moi-même, les sièges qu'occupaient les frères et sœurs de Castiel sont désormais vides. Le silence règne dans la maison. Je tourne la tête et rencontre le regard du brun, assis sur le canapé.

« - Comment tu te sens… ? »

« - Remué. »

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

« - Plutôt crever, ouais. »

Il soupire avant de se lever et de venir à ma rencontre. Mais je le devance en me levant d'abord. Mes jambes sont encore un peu fébriles, mais elles me supportent. C'est déjà ça.

« - J'suis resté combien d'temps là ? »

« - Une heure, une heure et demie. Tu nous as inquiétés. »

« - Et ils ont fuit devant le pauvre SDF livré à lui-même, bouuuuh. »

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncent et il m'interroge du regard, mais je secoue la tête avant de balayer l'air d'une main devant moi, comme pour lui signifier d'oublier ce que je viens de dire. Le soir arrive lentement, et avec lui, cette même ambiance, ce même silence et ces non-dits. J'ai pris une douche et je me sens quand même mieux, mais l'image de mon père et de mon frère continuent de me hanter. Naturellement, il est hors de question que je ferme l'œil cette nuit.

Je rejoins le brun dans la cuisine. Il est adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine et observe d'un œil distrait une émission débile à la télé, tout en grignotant un paquet de chips. Quand il voit que j'ai fait irruption dans la pièce, il me le tend, et le récupère face à mon silence.

« - J'ai pas faim. »

Il se contente de hocher la tête et je m'installe, mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Autant tenter de jouer l'indifférence et de changer de sujet.

« - Le jeu d'Anna, alors ? Pas trop démoralisant ? »

Un silence frustré suit ma question. Puis finalement, la voix rauque.

« - Comme d'habitude…Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se plaint, à force, on devrait être habitué à Anna et à ses manies. »

« - Ouais…Et t'as eu quoi, comme question ? »

« - Elle m'a demandé si…Si je me sentais bien, après un évènement particulièrement…angoissant, de mon existence… »

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vivement vers lui. Les traits de son visage ont changé : son air est devenu plus grave, comme éteint. Lui aussi semble ailleurs, pour le coup. Chacun son tour. Je me racle un peu la gorge avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.

« - Alors, c'est vrai ? » Il sort de sa torpeur et me regarde, vaguement angoissé.

« - Quoi, c'est vrai ? »

« - On t'a vraiment enlevé un balai du cul… ? Genre, au sens propre ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me lance le paquet vide pour me faire taire. Malgré ma petite plaisanterie, je vois bien qu'il est soulagé que je n'aie pas trouvé LE point sensible qui semble tant faire trembler ce petit Castiel. Allons, un être aussi 'parfait', raisonnable et rangé que lui, ne peut pas avoir un secret aussi lourd que le mien – il n'y a que dans les séries TV de ménagère que l'on peut voir des clichés pareils.

Je me lève et me poste face à lui avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme revigoré par ses petites cachotteries. Revigoré, en apparence. Pendant ce temps disons, je ne pense pas à ce qui me torture, moi.

« - T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent au maximum et il abandonne définitivement tout grignotage.

« - Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ! À quoi tu joues ? »

« - Au jeu de cette chère Anna. » Je réponds en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire Colgate.

« - Bon alors, hm réfléchissons…Tu as volé ? Violé ? Tu as menti ? Triché ? »

Il râle et me repousse un peu. « - Non, non, non et non ! »

Je fais la moue avant de le considérer. Je finis par hausser les épaules.

« - Bon, alors t'es soit un drogué, soit un alcolo potentiel. »

Je le sens se raidir à mes mots. Touché ? Je me mords un peu la lèvre, fier de moi, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je n'ai (heureusement) jamais eu l'occasion de le voir nu, alors je ne peux pas attester de la trace d'une seringue…Et je ne l'ai pas vu non plus en manque, à trembler comme un malade. Mais est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ envie de savoir ? Il quitte la cuisine sans un mot et je le suis rapidement, lui demandant des explications, tentant même de l'avoir par l'humour, mais rien n'y fait, absolument rien. Il me claque la porte de sa chambre dans la gueule. Bon. Au moins, une chose est sûre : c'est que c'est l'un des deux, mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé. Il n'aurait pas eu de réaction aussi excessive sinon. Je soupire et frappe à la porte.

« - Cas', c'est pas si grave tu sais... »

« - … »

« - Même moi, quand j'étais jeune je résistais jamais à un petit pétard bien roulé… »

Appuyé sur la porte, je manque de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle se rouvre à la volée, brusquement. Devant moi se trouve un Cas' au regard meurtrier, dents serrés. Je frissonne et me recule un peu. L'image de mon père et de mon frère qui revient.

« - Je n'ai aucune leçon à avoir de la part de quelqu'un comme toi. Dégage Dean, dégage. »

Je déglutis difficilement alors que la porte se ferme à nouveau avec beaucoup de violence. Je baisse les yeux et me recule. Deux fois que j'entends ça aujourd'hui. Fiction réalité. La fois de trop ? Certainement.

* * *

(1) Dans ce cauchemar, le fait que Sam lui plante un couteau dans le dos est une métaphore de ce qui s'est passé = son frère l'a trahi. Mais non, pour le moment vous n'en saurez pas plus, non mais oh ! (a) Patience est mère de vertu *voix de Castielle*.


	9. La faute à pas de chance

Bonjour !

Me revoilà donc pour ce chapitre que vous attendiez ! (Sortez les mouchoirs….Ou pas !)

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre - _Wide awake_, cover de Katy Perry par Gavin Mikhail.

_IX. La faute à pas de chance_

Dean est parti dans la nuit. Castiel le savait, il avait entendu la porte grincer, mais il n'avait pas bougé de son lit pour l'en empêcher. Pourtant, au petit matin, il n'avait pas pu longtemps lutter contre le sentiment qui l'habitait en découvrant le lit vide de son SDF : la culpabilité. Par mesure de précaution, il avait appelé l'hôpital et la morgue. Aucun homme ne ressemblant au portrait de Dean n'avait été admis dans la nuit. C'était déjà un bon signe, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'aller plus loin que ça. La dernière fois qu'il était parti à sa recherche, il l'avait retrouvé dans un état lamentable. Dieu sait jusqu'où il avait pu aller cette fois. Et une fois qu'il se retrouvera face à lui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dira ? S'excuser ? Encore ? Il y avait décidément un trop gros problème de communication entre eux, trop de non-dits, trop de tabous, trop de fierté. Il n'osait même pas en parler à nouveau à Gabriel, ou à Anna. Il savait ce qu'ils diraient : mine de rien, tous deux s'étaient attachés à Dean. Ils chercheraient sans doute sa trace dans tous les coins possibles et imaginables. Descendant lentement les marches de l'escalier, ses pas lui semblaient raisonner en une cacophonie assourdissante, une cacophonie emprunte de solitude. Il en venait presque à regretter ses coups de colère à l'égard de l'autre brun. Et puisque la dure loi des séries ne manque jamais de se manifester, une mauvaise nouvelle attendait encore Castiel lorsque le téléphone de la maison fit résonner sa sonnerie stridente à travers les murs. Craignant pour la sécurité de celui qui fut son protégé, le brun aux yeux bleus prit le combiné d'une main fébrile. Mais à l'autre bout du fil, ce n'était pas la voix éplorée d'une infirmière, ni celle, neutre, d'un médecin légiste – c'était la voix rauque et blasée de son patron. Et merde. Il en aurait presque oublié cet ennui dans sa vie, à force d'essayer de réparer ceux de la vie de Dean.

« - Castiel. » Gronda la voix caverneuse. « - Je veux bien être condescendant, mais vous savez très bien que ma patience a des limites. Voilà déjà 5 mois que vous m'avez donné votre préavis de départ, que j'ai signé votre entrée en centre de désintoxication. Je pense que votre durée de convalescence est expirée depuis longtemps. » Le dit-Castiel ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir – il s'attendait au pire. Un, qu'il soit viré, ou deux, qu'il soit forcé à retourner travailler. Son métier. Courtier en assurances. Métier qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Vocation de son père, que ce-dernier vivait par procuration, à travers lui. Et pourtant, aucune félicitation à ce jour. Devant son silence, Mr. Derek s'en irrita et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Castiel sursauta un peu. « - Pardon…Je ne saurai vous dire, il faut que j'appelle mon médecin, et -… » Mais il se fit violemment couper par l'homme à la poigne de fer. Castiel, à l'autre bout du téléphone, imaginait déjà la veine de son front, qui devait palpiter avec véhémence sur son front, prête à exploser s'il ne lui donnait pas une réponse qui lui convenait sur le champ.

« - Hors de question Castiel, ça suffit comme ça ! Cet après-midi, dans mon bureau. MOI, je vais vous dire si vous êtes apte ou non à reprendre le travail ! » Et le jeune Novak n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que déjà, son correspondant raccrocha violemment, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Quelle plaie. Si on devait lui demander à quoi ressemblait l'enfer pour lui, il vous répondrait sans aucun doute qu'il ressemblerait à cette journée. Il jeta un regard à la pendule centrale : 09h20. Génial. Plus que quelques paires d'heures à se torturer l'esprit avant de partir pour « l'abattoir ».

Son travail…La pression, le téléphone qui sonne, sans cesse, le champagne qui sabre toutes les réussites, le vin rouge qui tâche et qui accompagne la moindre des déceptions – le goût acidulé de l'alcool, mélangé au fruit, qui remplace le goût salé des larmes. Boire pour oublier, oublier qu'on a bu, boire encore. Balayer les inquiétudes d'un revers de main, en plaisanter autour d'une bière. _Oh mais tu sais, on est samedi après-midi et il fait chaud, entre le travail et tout, ça m'aide à me détendre_…**Ça m'aide à me détendre**. Faux et archi faux. Pendant longtemps, Castiel mentait aux autres, mais surtout à lui-même. Les gueules de bois, il tâchait de les faire disparaître à coup de cachets, prétextait une mauvaise gastro. Jusqu'au jour où son corps lui a dit stop, jusqu'au jour où son corps, lui, a cessé d'être dupe : c'est un coma éthylique qui éveilla tous les soucis. Coma, puis centre de désintoxication. Il fallut lutter pendant longtemps pour que Castiel y mette les pieds. Gabriel appelle encore ça « le combat de sa vie ». Disons que les choses n'étaient pas faciles, avec un petit-frère qui n'assumait aucun de ses actes, et qui ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence, tant il était lui-même effrayé par la tournure que les évènements avaient pris. D'autant plus que l'aîné de la famille n'avait jamais mis du sien dans cette décision, n'avait jamais montré le moindre élan de sympathie ou de compassion à l'égard du plus jeune de ses frères. Au contraire, il en avait même rigolé, ce saligaud, avait tourné son frère en dérision et n'était jamais allé le visiter. À croire que le sort de ses frères n'ait jamais préoccupé ce personnage, qui dès sa plus tendre enfance, s'est toujours prétendu supérieur à tous les autres.

La cure de désintoxication n'avait pas été une mince affaire. La première semaine, Castiel s'était cru abandonné, pris pour fou, et s'était renfermé sur lui-même, refusant la moindre visite, déchirant la moindre lettre qu'il recevait de sa famille. Puis, une psychiatre, Meg, l'avait prise sous son aile : lentement, patiemment, elle l'avait écouté, apaisé, conseillé. Mais l'alcool lui manquait comme une drogue, un manque à ses veines. Tremblements, violences, pendant quelques temps, on l'enferma même dans une chambre spéciale pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse lui-même. Castiel Novak était arrivé au bout de lui-même, mais Gabriel, Balthazar et Anna eux étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser leur frère dans une telle impasse. Et finalement, après plusieurs mois, Castiel avait réussi à réintégrer son chez-lui, pour « conduite exemplaire » : cette mention, cette fierté, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, l'a poussé à ne plus jamais toucher à un seul verre de vin. Seulement, il avait malencontreusement « oublié » d'informer son patron de ce semblant de retour à la vie normale. Il avait pris du temps pour lui, pour se reconstruire. Il avait déjà à jongler entre sa vie et ses rendez-vous aux alcooliques anonymes, ses témoignages, les encouragements qui le flattaient. Mais maintenant le travail frappait à nouveau à sa porte. Et il n'y avait aucune issue de sortie. Il occupa le temps qu'il lui restait à échanger des messages avec l'un de ses frères, Balthazar. Il savait qu'il pouvait au moins parler de ça. Que Balthazar, lui, ne chercherait pas à tout dire, tout savoir, s'imposer, mais qu'il saurait avant tout écouter.

De : **Cassoulet **– 09h37

_Balthy ! Derek m'a téléphoné. Il faut que j'aille travailler…ça devait arriver._

De : **Balthy** – 09h42

_Merde…Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Histoire que je te tienne la main, ça t'aidera à ne pas tomber dans les pommes en revoyant sa gueule de con __._

Castiel esquissa un sourire face à la réponse de son frère aîné. Il avait vu juste dans son choix : il était vraiment le seul à le rassurer et à l'amuser en même temps. Leur discussion dura encore une petite heure. Balthazar, lui, devait aller travailler sur l'heure. Castiel ne voulait pas le déranger plus que ça. Pendant une heure, il avait réussi à lui changer les idées. Mais maintenant, l'affaire « Dean » et « travail » lui tombaient dessus, comme une enclume au dessus de sa tête. Il poussa un long soupir – bientôt 11 heures. Autant commencer à se préparer, chercher à tout prix à gagner du temps ne servirait à rien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il arrive en retard ! Un scénario merveilleux pour une journée qui l'était tout autant.

(…) Il lui avait d'abord fallu supporter les embouteillages. Est-ce que c'était ça, la première étape, avant l'exécution finale ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un cotât d'emmerdes bien précis avant de pouvoir pénétrer le bureau du patron ? C'est qu'il n'avait pas une volonté d'Ulysse. Dans la voiture, au gré des klaxons et des bougonnements d'automobilistes médusés, il se préparait mentalement à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec , et cet effort lui paraissait bien assez suffisant. Finalement, après trente longues minutes, le trafic reprit un cours plus ou moins normal, et Castiel réussit à se dépêtrer du long boulevard pour déboucher dans l'avenue de son travail, à quelques rues de là. Castiel prit certainement beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour perfectionner son créneau, mais c'est qu'il tentait en vain de gagner du temps. Au fond de lui, même s'il s'en serait sûrement fait taper sur les doigts, il avait espéré que les bouchons soient assez conséquents pour que son retard ait été compté en heures, et non pas en minutes, mais malheureusement, le trafic s'était débloqué beaucoup plus tôt que prévu – comme quoi, tous les signes étaient contre lui. Il y était tellement bien, coincé dans sa petite boite de métal. Ses pas lui semblaient ridicules. Ses vêtements ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait froid, il avait chaud, il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que quiconque partageait le même trottoir que lui avait un regard de pitié, ou de dégoût. Il n'insistait pas auprès des passants pour savoir si cette impression était aussi vérité. Une marche, deux marches, puis enfin, plus de marche : il était arrivé au perron de sa société. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il entra fébrilement dans le tourniquet, et arriva finalement dans le hall si familier, et en même temps si tourmentant. Un conseiller en finances leva la tête vers lui, et le pointa du doigt, discrètement – aussi discrètement que la conversation qu'il entretenait avec deux secrétaires venait de se stopper instantanément. Non, évidemment, rien qui puisse rendre Castiel plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà, non. Quelle _idée _!

« - Novak, mon vieux ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir là ! » L'inconnu accompagna sa phrase d'une grande accolade dans le dos du brun, ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci. Il s'agissait de Mike Fulang, une de ces grandes langues de bois qui n'en manque jamais une pour se faire remarquer. Oh Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment eu de grandes affinités avec lui. Il se servait plutôt du brun pour ne pas salir son image de meilleur employé du mois. D'ailleurs, il l'appelait « Novak » : s'il avait été de meilleure humeur, Castiel l'aurait sans doute défié de trouver quel était son prénom dans la seconde. Mais au lieu de ça, il le gratifia d'un sourire peu engageant, avant de se détacher et de se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers l'un des guichets les plus proches de lui. Il tentait de faire bonne figure, d'avoir l'air décontracté et sûr de lui, mais c'était peine perdue : il perdait du peu de la superbe qu'il lui restait encore à mesure de croiser les regards de ses anciens camarades. Tous étaient surpris, mais certains avaient quand même l'air heureux, alors que d'autres, beaucoup moins. Non sans se décourager d'avance, Castiel n'eut pas la peine de se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer de la secrétaire, qui le fixait, comme tous les autres, de son point d'arrivée jusqu'au guichet.

« - Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec s'il vous plait. »

« - Bien, qui êtes-vous ? » Castiel s'étrangla. Lui demander qui il était, dans sa propre boîte…

« - Je travaillais..Travaille. » Se reprit-il en accentuant sur chaque syllabe du mot. « Ici. Castiel Novak. »

La jeune blonde le regarda un instant ahurie avant de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Puis, la moue pincée, elle hocha la tête et lui tendit un coupon de présence à signer, ce qu'il fit automatiquement.

« - Inutile de me dire où se situe son bureau, je connais le chemin. » Il la laissa là, interdite, alors qu'il rebroussait chemin vers l'aile Sud du bâtiment, direction l'ascenseur. S'il avait fait grande sensation dans le hall, ce n'était pas exactement de cette manière-là que se dérouleraient les retrouvailles dans le bureau du patron. Le jeune Novak inspira un long coup devant la porte de bois avant de frapper quelques coups. La réponse, forte, brute, ne se fit pas attendre. Le nœud dans son estomac s'accentuant, Castiel ouvrit la porte et fit son entrée. Première surprise : un troisième homme était présent dans le bureau, et le regardait avec un petit sourire de circonstance. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se lever pour ne pas déranger cette entrevue. Ah ? Un examinateur ? Si en plus un mec était là pour juger le boulot de son patron, le stress n'était pas prêt de se faire la malle. On aurait quand même pu le prévenir.

« - Castiel. » Prévint le boss de sa voix lourde. « - Vous êtes en retard. Dix minutes. »

« - Je sais. Veuillez m'excusez monsieur, la ville, vous savez ce que c'est..J'ai bien cru que je ne me sortirai jamais de ce maudit embouteillage. » Bredouilla-t-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace, avant de se tasser dans le deuxième fauteuil de cuir, comme un petit enfant qui viendrait de dire une bêtise et qui voudrait que ce fauteuil l'engloutisse pour qu'il n'ait plus à être dans la même pièce que ceux qui le fixaient avec leur regard persistant et inquisiteur.

« - Castiel, je vous présente Benny. C'est lui a occupé votre poste pendant votre période de convalescence. »

Oh. Merde. Castiel regarda successivement les deux hommes, puis Benny en particulier. Est-ce qu'il devait paniquer ? Brun aux yeux bleus, lui aussi…L'espace d'une minute, sa conscience se demanda si les traits physiques avaient eu une quelconque importance dans son remplacement. Mais il la chassa vite de sa tête. L'heure n'était pas à l'humour. Castiel se força à hocher la tête, en signe de gratitude. Il se sentait forcé à prendre la parole.

« - Eh bien, je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur…. »

« - Monsieur Davidson. »

« - Monsieur Davidson. Je suis certain…que vous avez servi l'entreprise avec brio. »

_Mon Dieu Castiel mais écoute-toi mon vieux, tu es en train de te lapider tout seul._

« - Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux ici aujourd'hui, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une raison. »

Agité, Castiel reporta son regard sur son patron et son double-menton.

« - Vous voulez nous proposer une collaboration ? Vous savez bien que je suis plus efficace lorsque je travaille en solo, vous me l'aviez dit vous-même lorsque je travaillais avec… »

l'interrompit en levant de quelques centimètres le bras de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« - Du calme. Non, je ne vous propose pas une alternative. Au contraire. Benny se montre beaucoup plus performant que vous depuis son arrivée, et il a enregistré ces derniers mois des chiffres que je n'avais jamais vus chez un jeune arrivant. Il a déjà investi votre bureau. Je vous demanderai donc de récupérer vos affaires, promptement, vous les trouverez dans un carton avec votre nom dans le sous-sol de l'entreprise.»

Il avait sorti ça d'un coup, sans hésitation, sans beaucoup de délicatesse non plus. Castiel en resta longtemps le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer avec une enclume. _Non, c'est pas possible…On n'est pas dans la réalité, là_. Il se pinça discrètement le bras sous le bureau. Merde, ça fait mal. Alors, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Oh putain…

« - Mais, je ne comprends pas... » Balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix. « - Vous êtes au courant de mon…problème, vous savez bien que c'est le genre des choses qui prend du temps avant de s'oublier. Il faut du temps pour que ça se résorbe, je…Si vous me donnez une autre chance, je peux être plus performant, je ne ferai plus d'erreur… »

Derek poussa un long soupir, exaspéré, alors que le dénommé Benny lui conservait un visage impassible, dénué de totale émotion. Castiel était certain qu'au fond de lui, il jubilait, le salopard. S'il n'était pas si faible, il leur aurait refait le portrait, aux deux.

« - Castiel, ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile. » _Enfoiré._ « Vous avez été un employé modèle. » _Mon cul. Pourquoi tu me vires, alors ? _« Mais vous connaissez l'entreprise : le temps, c'est de l'argent. » _Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?_ « Et malheureusement, nous n'en avons que trop perdu avec vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite mon petit. » _Pas le sourire de pitié, pas le…Bordel. C'est vraiment un enfoiré._ Se levant sans dire un mot, Castiel se leva et prit le soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Les gens le regardaient, mais il s'en fichait. On chuchotait sur son passage, mais il s'en fichait. En apparence, il était fort, dur, glacial après cette annonce. Mais à l'intérieur, il était effondré. Son petit Dieu intérieur s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait à chaudes larmes. D'abord Dean, ensuite ça. Quelle était la suite logique à cette journée de merde ? Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il en avait même besoin. _Une solution de lâche, pour un lâche_. Il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Longeant les rues, il tourna dans un quartier plutôt dépravé de la ville. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop près du travail d'Anna, ni dans un lieu par lequel Gabriel était susceptible de passer. Il marchait. À reculons, vite, mais il marchait. Il aurait voulu qu'une force extérieure, inconnue, le pousse loin de sa destination, mais ses pas le menaient indéniablement vers la porte du bistrot. L'odeur. L'odeur, elle l'électrifia, remua tous ses sens, et le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. _Il ne devrait pas être là_. Il s'installa à une des tables les plus éloignées de la porte, comme s'il se punissait tout seul, comme s'il s'interdisait toute issue de secours : il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa lâcheté, de sa médiocrité. _Il ne devrait pas faire ça_.

« - Bonjour ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mon petit bonhomme ? » Demanda le premier serveur qui passait. _Il ne devrait pas être là_.

« - Ce que vous avez de plus fort. » Sa voix était automatique, robotique. Une vieille habitude qui reprenait ses droits. Le démon venait tout juste de sortir de sa cage. _Il ne devrait pas faire ça_. Le serveur, surpris de cette demande à cette heure-ci de la journée, obtempéra pourtant et lui servit sa boisson.

Castiel était resté là, à fixer le verre, pendant de longues secondes. Puis, presque timidement, il posa un doigt sur la surface froide du verre. Puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à l'englober complètement dans la paume de sa main. Cela lui arracha un frisson. Il ressemblait à un homme qui découvrait une femme nue pour la première fois. Il semblait fasciné, effrayé, aussi. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus malsain, et il décolla son verre de la table. Ça y est, le processus était lancé : il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière désormais.

« - À la tienne, Luke…(1) » Concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Puis, il porta le verre à sa bouche. Une goutte, une gorgée. Un liquide qui brûle. Et ça en était fini de lui. (2)

* * *

(1) Mais si ! Souvenez-vous ! Luke, le frère aîné, le frère détesté de tous qui se moque de l'alcoolisme de son frère...Lucifer, quoi !

(2) Non non, notre petit Cassoulet n'est PAS mort ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Loin de moi cette idée ! Ça en est fini de Cas' sobre, mais c'est tout.


	10. Tu n'es pas tout seul

Hello !

Voilà, j'ai essayé de vous pondre ça aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.

Par contre, rien à voir vu que c'est un AU, mais cette vidéo :  watch?v=nWuiavLozCQ reflète assez bien l'esprit de ce chapitre, et du stade de leur relation, à mon sens. Non ? Non ? Bon d'accord, je vais me cacher loin alors

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _How to save a Llife_, The Fray.

_X. Tu n'es pas tout seul_

Quel merdier. Je regarde la nuit autour de moi, incertain. Une partie de moi aurait voulu tourner les talons et m'installer sous mes couettes bien chaudes, ravalant ma fierté. C'était toujours mieux que la connerie que je m'apprêtais à faire, et puis on dit bien que la nuit porte conseil. Mais voilà, je ne supporte pas d'avoir entendu ce « dégage » une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression que mon passé me rattrape, qu'il n'y a qu'une très fine limite entre mes cauchemars et la réalité. Il faut que je m'éloigne, vite. Que je quitte ce confort, et tant pis si je vais le regretter demain au petit matin. Je savais bien que ça allait finir par me bouffer la cervelle, à un moment ou à un autre. Je lâche un long soupir avant de descendre une à une les marches du perron. Où aller ? Je n'y suis pas encore arrivé, que déjà mes yeux se portent à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, pour moi, pour nous. Il y a encore ma vieille paire de baskets usées. Mon bout de faux paradis, à l'abri du vent, sur ce trottoir miteux. Non. Hors de question que j'y retourne. Je serre les dents et redouble la cadence de mes pas alors que le froid mord la peau de mon visage. Je n'entends pas de porte qui claque, pas de pas précipités, pas de « DEAN ! » résonnant dans la nuit, et je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Ça, ou mes membres qui deviennent un peu trop vite endoloris par le froid. Je dois trouver rapidement un endroit au chaud, si je ne veux pas me retrouver complètement transformé en bonhomme de neige au pied de sa baraque. Voyons, réfléchis, Dean. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il est toujours bon de se souvenir de ses « relations ». L'une d'entre elles pouvait toujours vous dépanner dans des scenarii comme celui-là. Oh ! Il y a bien ce squat, tenu par Adam et sa petite bande, à l'Est de la ville. Si je marche rapidement, je devrais y être dans un peu moins d'une heure. Enfin. Je n'ai aucune montre sur moi, et donc aucune notion du temps, mais le principal, c'est que j'y arrive et que j'y suis bien accueilli, non ? Je n'en doute pas vraiment. Adam et moi, on a longtemps fonctionné ensemble, se rendant pas mal de petits services, et je ne lui ai jamais fait des coups de putes. _Parce que je ne m'appelle pas Castiel, moi_. Raille ma conscience, touchée dans son orgueil. Pour autant, je sais qu'Adam se laisse davantage convaincre lorsque l'on n'arrive pas les mains vides. Alors oui, vous allez me dire, un squat, en théorie, ça appartient à quiconque tente de se loger comme il peut, mais ça, c'est sans connaître Adam Finnigan : si vous n'êtes pas dans ses petits papiers, il est capable de vous faire dégager vite fait bien fait, avec sa bande qui vous collera LE coup de pied au cul dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie. Me présenter sous les meilleurs auspices, c'est la meilleure solution pour espérer passer une nuit pas trop mouvementée, et un tantinet plus chaude que si je la passais sur un trottoir, un banc ou sous un arrêt de bus.

Bon. Ceci étant dit, que lui prendre ? Pas de la pacotille pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression que je me foute de sa gueule, ni un truc trop flag' pour éviter d'avoir les flics au cul. Certes, les bureaux des poulets sont confortablement chauffés, mais au-delà de ça…Je m'arrête et me gratte la nuque tout en réfléchissant. _Un truc qui se revend…un truc intéressant. _Alors que mes méninges s'activent, je relève la tête – et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Non non, pas un dealer qui me tend sa marchandise les bras grands ouverts, mais une partie désinfectée du parc de la ville, laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps, tellement insalubre et louche que les gens ne s'y aventurent même pas pour venir faire pisser leurs chiens, ils balancent vite les ordures du coffre de la voiture avant de se barrer _fissa_, craignant soit la venue d'un mec pas vraiment fréquentable, soit le reproche de leur pollution de cette chère planète Terre. Non, là, c'est plutôt le rayon des sales bestioles : insectes grouillants, odeur insupportable et peut-être même quelques rats ou crapauds si j'ai de la chance. Je m'avance lentement vers le tas d'ordures et déjà, un haut-le-cœur me prend. _Mon dieu, que je suis descendu bas tout à coup_. La suite logique à ma vie de SDF, j'imagine. La moue renfrognée, et poussant plusieurs jurons, je me mets à fouiller tout ce que je trouve, même si l'obscurité ne m'aide pas à calmer ce dégoût. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de ploter ?! Je râle et lâche un long souffle, prêt à abandonner, lorsque mes mains entrent en contact avec une substance visqueuse. C'est bon, il n'y a rien, tant pis.

« - Et merde ! » Je secoue ma main droit devant moi pour essayer de me séparer de _Dieu-ne-sait-quoi_ (vomi de bébé ? chewing-gum version liquide ?). Mais alors que je me retourne, mon pied heurte une surface dure et je ne peux retenir le cri de douleur que ce contact me cause. Saloperie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?! Je lâche quelques larmes sous la douleur et l'énervement avant de m'accroupir pour toucher ce que je viens de heurter. C'est froid. Solide. Lourd. Je fais tapoter mes doigts contre la surface. Bordel. Du cuivre ! Du cuivre ! Ça se revend bien une fois fondu, cette connerie ! Je me penche et soulève lentement ce qui me paraît être un cylindre – un cylindre de cuivre. Relativement petit, mais quand même précieux, j'imagine. Si ça peut m'assurer ma nuit, alors la douleur en vaut bien la peine…Je pousse un énième soupir, de soulagement cette fois, avant de suivre mon instinct pour retrouver mon chemin vers les quartiers Est de la ville. Heureusement, je n'ai rencontré personne sur ma route : personne pour m'arrêter, personne pour me demander ce que je faisais avec ce machin dans les mains. Ça aurait vraiment été le pompon. J'en ai eu assez pour cette nuit. J'ai juste envie de m'allonger dans un putain de lit, et ne plus rien savoir de personne. Je tourne dans une petite rue mal éclairée avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment qu'on croirait presque abandonné, juste en face. Je regarde plusieurs fois autour de moi avant de frapper à la porte. Aucune réponse. Bon. Pourtant, la lumière est éclairée. Et je suis certain que c'est encore un squat : de l'extérieur, ça ne ressemble à rien. Qui aurait envie de vivre là-dedans ? Qui aurait envie de reprendre en main un taudis pareil ? C'était une perte de temps, et d'argent. Mais pas pour tout le monde, bien évidemment. Je tente ma chance avec l'interphone et appuie sur tous les boutons. Dans l'ordre, dans le désordre. Le « bip » qui résonne à chaque fois m'énerve. Une voix finit par me répondre. Une voix familière.

« - Le mot d'passe ? »

Un mec du gang. Bonne nouvelle : Adam est toujours là. Sauf s'il s'est fait arrêter. Mais non, ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin…Bref. Mauvaise nouvelle : ce mot de passe à la con.

« - …_Fuck society_ ? » Je tente maladroitement. C'est le dernier mot de passe dont je me suis servi ici. Ça doit bien faire des mois de ça.

L'autre marque un temps d'hésitation. J'entends parler à l'arrière. Personne d'autre que quelqu'un qui ait fréquenté son gang ait pu connaître ce mot de passe. Eh oui que tu me connais bouffon, alors ouvre-moi, je veux dormir. Finalement, sans un mot, la porte s'ouvre et je ne perds pas de temps pour m'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée. C'est toujours aussi sinistre, mais je préfère largement ça à l'extérieur. À tâtons, doucement pour ne pas me casser la gueule avec mon cadeau, je monte les marches de l'escalier, plongé complètement dans le noir. Eh oui. La lumière, ce n'est que pour en haut, la grande salle commune. Il ne faut pas abuser. Une fois enfin arrivé à l'étage, j'hausse les yeux au ciel en me retrouvant encore nez-à-nez devant une porte close. C'est moi, ou ils ont prit beaucoup plus de précautions par rapport aux autres fois ? C'est que ça devient une habitude.

« - Bon allez les gars, c'est moi là, ouvrez bande de femmellettes ! Vous avez peur de quoi, que je vous montre mon grand méchant Loup ? »

« …DEAN ?! » Je souris en reconnaissant la voix d'Adam alors que la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Bon, je préfère ça ! Je m'avance dans la pièce pour faire face aux blonds. Ses traits sont fatigués, sa mine est inquiète. Pourtant, je sais que la petite lumière que je vois dans ses yeux est sincère : _lui_, il est réellement content de me voir.

« - Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas venir les mains vides… » J'annonce tout en lui tendant ma trouvaille de la nuit. Il sourit et l'examine sous toutes les coutures avant de hocher la tête.

« - C'est pas mal du tout. Une fois fondu ça peut vouloir quelque chose. Merci vieux ! » Il tend son bras vers moi pour une accolade et je souris tout en lui rendant. Les autres ne disent rien, mais depuis que j'ai sonné, je suis au centre de toutes les attentions. J'espère être accepté aussi bien que je l'ai été par Adam. Ce-dernier me fait un signe de tête pour que je le suive, et pour que nous puissions continuer notre discussion à l'abri des regards. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais mes yeux papillonnent et mon caractère est plus qu'instable. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que cette sale journée se termine une bonne fois pour toutes. Je sais bien que demain ne sera pas mieux qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin de me déconnecter de cette réalité, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. En comprenant ma lassitude et ma fatigue, Adam me fait parvenir le lit le moins dépareillé de l'immeuble, et pourtant, bien loin d'être luxueux. Mais je ne me plains pas, jamais : ce serait me foutre de leur gueule. Mes frères d'armes. Et donc de la mienne, aussi. J'ai à peine le temps de balbutier un « merci », que la tête sur le coussin, couché tout habillé, Morphée m'entraine déjà dans ses bras.

Le surmenage, et je l'en remercie, m'empêche de vivre une nuit remplie de rêves, ou de cauchemars d'ailleurs. J'ai enfin l'esprit tranquille. Tellement tranquille que lorsque mes yeux se rouvrent, c'est pour découvrir la lumière blanche du soleil et le visage d'Adam, à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Je sursaute et j'ai un mouvement de recul à cause de cette proximité si soudaine, ce qui lui arrache un petit rire.

« - Allez, debout la Belle aux Bois Dormants, il est 13h30 ! Les autres croyaient que t'avais clamsé dans ton sommeil, c'était flippant, t'as pas bougé du tout depuis hier soir ! » Je suis un peu étonné par ses paroles mais je ris un peu tout en me levant, frottant mes paupières pour me forcer à me réveiller plus rapidement. La vache, je ne pensais pas dormir autant. Mais bon, tant mieux, ça m'a fait du bien. Je regarde un peu autour de moi, et la réalité me donne une nouvelle claque. Non, je ne suis pas chez Castiel, non, Castiel n'est pas là. Je soupire un peu et me mords l'intérieur des joues pour contrôler mon désarroi. Je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'Adam m'interroge. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je n'ai pas envie de sa pitié. _J'ai faim_. J'ai faim mais je ne peux pas m'en plaindre, il a déjà fait beaucoup en acceptant de m'accueillir alors que je ne suis pas vraiment un membre du gang, alors, je ne tiens pas non plus à tirer sur la corde en abusant de sa gentillesse. Il est aussi impulsif que moi, alors même si on s'aime beaucoup tous les deux, Dieu seul sait comment les choses pourraient se passer si ça venait à dégénérer un jour entre lui et moi. On se lance un « Bonne chance » d'une même voix, puis je salue tout le monde avant de retrouver le paysage tristement familier de la ville. Mon ventre gargouille à l'odeur des kebabs, pizzas et autres hamburgers mais je lutte contre toutes ces saveurs gustatives en accélérant la cadence de mes pas. _Moins tu y penses, moins ça t'atteint. _Je tente de me convaincre tout seul. _Moins tu y penses, moins ça t'atteint._ Je tourne à l'angle d'une rue, me répétant cette litanie comme on le ferait avec le dernier tube de l'été quand je sens quelqu'un se jeter sur moi. Non…Correction : on a jeté quelqu'un sur moi ! Je serre les dents et esquisse un geste pour m'en dépêtrer, sans aucune délicatesse, alors qu'une nouvelle voix me parvient dans les oreilles :

« - Ça suffit maintenant Monsieur, il faut rentrer chez vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous importunez tout le monde ?! Ivrogne, va ! »

Le patron du bar, furax, fixe l'homme qui se tient tant bien que mal à la manche de ma chemise avant de claquer la porte. Un scénario assez banal, quand on y pense. Sauf que…Sauf que merde, je connais ces cheveux. Mais non, ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible !

« - Vous avez vu sa sale tronche ?! J'ai failli l'avoir hein ! Ah qu…Quel enfoiré, la...la prochaine fois je…j'lui refais le portrait ! » S'esclaffe l'autre brun, comme s'il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus folle et excitante de toute sa vie.

_Castiel_. Bordel de merde, le coup de massue que je me prends sur la tête. Il finit par relever la tête vers moi et son sourire s'efface bien vite en me reconnaissant. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espièglerie dans son sourire, seulement de la surprise. Je l'aide à se redresser, non sans mal, et réussis à le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Je le maintiens quand même par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se laisse glisser sur le sol et je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, le sondant. Je me sens révolté, tellement énervé...Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a foutu à la porte ? Non. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Après sa révélation _entre les lignes _de la veille, ça m'énerve de le voir dans un état pareil.

« - T'as complètement pété un plomb mon pauvre vieux…Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Il me regarde de longues secondes dans le blanc des yeux, interdit. J'espère pour lui que j'ai l'effet d'une douche froide ou d'un médoc contre la gueule de bois, parce que je veux des réponses, et je les veux maintenant. Pas Castiel, merde. Il est où le mec super fort, le mec devenu parfait, le mec devenu donneur de morale ? _Celui auquel je me raccrochais depuis ce putain d'accident_ ? Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, il explose de rire en me regardant et se tient les côtes, en proie à une nouvelle crise.

« - Ta têteee ! Bordel tu verrais ta tête de trou du cuuuuul ! »

Je fronce les sourcils en l'entendant. Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, mais alors pas du tout. Je resserre un peu plus ma prise sur lui, le collant davantage au mur derrière lui. J'espère bien lui faire mal. J'empoigne plus fermement ses épaules et me met à le secouer, avec rage, avec hargne. Non, c'est pas Castiel, ça. C'est pas Castiel !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, merde ? Bordel, Cas' ! »

Sous mes mots, il tremblote, se calme, puis éclate en sanglots contre mon torse. Je pousse un léger soupir avant de poser une main sur son dos.

« - Me gerbe pas dessus. » Mon ton est froid, mais je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je lui en veux, oh ça oui je lui en veux, et ce ne sont pas quelques larmes, un retour à la réalité dur à supporter pour lui, qui risque de me rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau. En rejetant la pitié des autres, j'ai certainement oublié la mienne.

« - Ramènes-moi chez moi. » Il me lance d'une voix caverneuse, creuse. Je soupire et passe un bras autour de lui, le soutenant du mieux que je le peux à cause de mes plaies, et après quelques minutes, nous voilà enfin chez lui. J'aimerai prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de questions à lui poser. J'attends des excuses, aussi, mais bon. J'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël depuis longtemps. Grâce à ses instructions certes un peu vaseuses, je réussis quand même à trouver la boite d'aspirines dans un des placards de la salle de bains et je reviens ensuite près de lui avec le breuvage qui est censé lui redonner constance et lucidité.

« - Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. » Il hoche la tête et je me lève du canapé, mais une main fébrile agrippe le bord de ma veste.

« - Restes...S'il-te-plait. » Les paupières à demi-closes, il lutte pour me voir acquiescer avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. C'est en restant de longues minutes auprès de l'endormi qu'un gargouillement me ramène à la réalité : ah oui, j'ai toujours faim ! Je l'observe encore un peu avant de me lever pour aller me préparer à manger. Je ne suis pas un grand chef cuisinier, mais dans ma « jeunesse » (pas que je me considère comme vieux aujourd'hui), j'étais reconnu pour ma fameuse omelette, et ce ne sont pas les années passées dans la rue qui m'ont fait perdre la main, loin de là ! Me mettant à l'ouvrage, cuisiner me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose, de rester dans ma petite bulle sans penser à ce qui m'attend par la suite. Mon avenir dans cette maison n'est pas assuré. Moi qui au début voulait en partir à tout prix, ça m'avait fait mal d'entendre Cas' m'en chasser, sur un coup de tête. Comme quoi. Quel esprit de contradiction je peux avoir. C'est un bruit pas franchement glamour qui m'arrache à ma tâche, et je me tourne vers le canapé…duquel Cas a disparu. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je me rapproche du bruit qui devient de plus en plus évident au fil de mes pas. Je grimace et frappe de petits coups contre la porte des toilettes.

« - Cas' ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« - O…Oui… »

« - T'oublieras pas de te brosser les dents, hein… »

L'humour, toujours. Même quand je n'ai pas envie d'en faire, le naturel revient toujours au galop.

Lorsque le brun refait finalement son apparition dans le salon, la part d'omelette dans mon assiette a considérablement diminué et la sienne l'attend sagement. J'imagine qu'après une gueule de bois on n'a pas forcément envie d'œufs, mais si c'est le cas, alors je me ferai une grande joie de me débarrasser de ce parasite alimentaire pour lui. Je le regarde s'installer. Yeux baissés, il semble ne pas vouloir me regarder. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirai qu'il était gêné. Honteux.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » Il hoche la tête en silence et ne touche pas son omelette. En revanche, il semble ravi de concentrer son regard dessus. Je gonfle mes joues et joint mes mains au-dessus de la table avant de hausser les épaules. « - Tu comptes peut-être en parler un jour ? » Je ne sais pas si c'est mon ton irrité qui l'a fait réagir, mais il relève subitement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux…Ses yeux sont humides et signe d'une détresse extrême. Même moi, j'en peine à avaler ma salive. Il repousse son assiette et mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il cherche ses mots, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

« - Je ne voulais pas…je...je devais…pas. Mais...Maintenant c'est trop tard…C'est fini. Fini, j'suis fini... »

Et là, encore les larmes. Elles ruissellent sur ses joues. Je me lève, contourne la table et viens le prendre dans mes bras, oubliant, du moins pour cet instant, toute la colère et l'incompréhension que j'avais. Je crois que personne ne peut lui en vouloir autant que lui-même. Je caresse lentement ses cheveux, moi-même surpris par ma tendresse.

« - Calme-toi, ça va aller... »

Il renifle dans mon cou et me serre un peu plus fort contre moi.

« - Non…Non…j'y étais presque…presque… »

La gorge nouée, je souffle un bon coup et dépose un baiser contre sa tempe avant de me détacher, le forçant à me regarder.

« - Rien n'est perdu Cas', je te le promets. Tu vas y arriver. Tu n'es pas tout seul. »


	11. Recommencer à zéro

Hello !

J'espère que vous passez un bon été.

Je suis désolée de m'être absentée aussi longtemps mes chous, mais j'espère me faire rattraper avec la quantité/qualité de ce chapitre !

J'y pense : si quelques uns d'entre vous aiment le lemon, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit ici :

s/9483780/1/Ta-croyance-sera-r%C3%A9compens%C3%A9e 

C'est du Quinn/Gabriel, donc si vous aimez les crossovers originaux, je vous invite à aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil =)

Concernant cette fiction : le chapitre 10 est passé, donc je considère que la « première partie » de cette fiction est terminée. Ce qui va suivre va prendre une tournure différente.

Et finalement, je pense conserver les « Il » pour les chapitres de Castiel et les « Je » pour les chapitres de Dean, je trouve que c'est plus facile pour creuser leurs sentiments respectifs.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Start again_, Red, _How to Save a Life_ The Fray, et _Crawl (carry me through)_, Superchick.

_XI. Recommencer à zéro_

Castiel s'était endormi dans les bras de Dean sur le canapé. Épuisé par ses pleurs et ses vomissements à répétition, il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à l'homme pour se laisser entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. Dean avait bien essayé de le protéger, de le rassurer, à plusieurs reprises, de le consoler à sa manière, mais ça n'avait pas pris. Castiel avait replongé au fond du gouffre, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait eu envie de se jeter dans l'heure sous une voiture, si Dean n'avait pas été assez fort pour le bloquer contre lui. Et puis, ils étaient retombés tous deux sur le canapé. Castiel avait plongé dans le cou de cet homme pour y verser toutes les larmes de son corps, et Dean, d'abord surpris, avait écouté sans broncher. Du statut de protégé, il devenait subitement le protecteur. Un retournement de situation que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures que les yeux de Castiel papillonnèrent. Puis enfin, il put distinguer un corps chaud contre lequel il était allongé. Soudain pris de panique, il se redressa brusquement, mais il eut bien vite fait de regretter ce geste : sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Le moindre son résonnait à ses tempes, même sa respiration. C'était un vacarme des plus insoutenables, là-dedans. Et à cette douleur s'ajoutait aussi le retour à la réalité. Il savait pourquoi il était dans cet état-là. Il _connaissait_ cet état-là. Bientôt, des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux, alors que la culpabilité commençait à l'étouffer. Il ne se sentait plus digne de confiance, plus digne de lui-même. Le corps chaud, qui l'avait forcé à se relever, était complètement effacé de son esprit maintenant. Ses remords avaient pris le dessus sur toute chose. Pourtant, il n'osait pas se lever. Il avait peur de tomber. Il avait aussi peur que le moindre de ses mouvements ne provoque une nouvelle remontée de bile. Au lieu de cela, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et agrippa fermement le cuir du canapé, y enfonçant ses ongles. Il contracta tous les muscles de son visage, se maudissant intérieurement de s'infliger un tel calvaire. Mais de l'infliger aussi aux autres. Certes, il n'allait pas sauter sur le téléphone pour informer ses frères et sœurs de son piteux état. Mais ils n'étaient pas idiot : et quel que soit le jour où ils décideront de lui rendre une petite visite, en voyant la déception et la tristesse émaner de son être tout entier, ils comprendront. Prostré dans cette position, il sursauta violemment en sentant un nouveau contact chaud contre son épaule : une main. Dean. Castiel hoqueta de surprise et plaça une main devant sa bouche avant de se lever rapidement. Les vomissements recommençaient à le torturer. Mais à peine levé, il sentit que ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. Avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol, Dean s'empressa d'encercler sa taille de ses bras. Castiel, n'y tenant plus, le corps tremblant et suant, vomissait de tout son saoul sur le tapis du salon…Dean ne dit rien, les traits fermés, le visage contrarié, lorsqu'il en éclaboussa ses chaussures. Il ne risquait pas de lui en vouloir pour ça. Il était inquiet. Après de longues minutes, il réussit à faire asseoir Castiel, à bout de forces. Ce-dernier poussa un soupir rauque avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui avait tenté de lui sauver la mise.

« - Dean… » Le concerné croisa le regard bleu-trouble de son ami. Celui-ci ne dit rien et Dean ne le força pas à parler. Il lisait bien assez de détresse et de remords dans ses yeux sans chercher à remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. « - C'est rien, Cas'…Je nettoierai… » Oui, par ces paroles, il sous-entendait qu'il allait rester. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Dean concédait bien qu'il pouvait être une tête de con à ses heures, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser comme ça. Castiel poussa un soupir de résignation avant de retomber sur le canapé, suivant des yeux celui qui fut son protégé, se démener pour tout nettoyer. Le protégé qui devenait maintenant le protecteur, quelle ironie…Castiel eut un rictus avant de fermer les yeux, en proie à une douleur lancinante au niveau de ses tempes. Il avait envie de dormir, il en avait besoin. Mais il avait beaucoup trop peur de s'étouffer avec son propre vomi. Avec sa connerie, avec sa médiocrité qui le suivait à la trace et qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Dean prit son mal en patience, et avec un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas, entreprit de nettoyer sol et tapis avant de revenir auprès de l'autre homme, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait honteux, éteint, et cette vision lui fit mal. Il alla s'installer à ses côtés et se demanda si le brun aux yeux bleus l'avait remarqué. Il était ailleurs. Probablement en train de se maudire. Dean soupira et allongea ses coudes sur ses jambes avant de joindre ses mains entre elles, regardant lui aussi un point imaginaire à l'horizon.

« - Écoutes vieux, je sais pas ce que ces voix te disent dans le bourrichon mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas les écouter et de redescendre parmi nous. » Dit-il d'une voix posée, peut-être même trop détachée.

Il avait au moins eu ce qu'il attendait : le regard de Castiel. Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils et appuya ses mains sur le canapé pour trouver équilibre et réconfort avant de lui répondre.

« - Ce qu'elles me disent… ? Tu ne te rends pas compte Dean…Je suis un monstre... » Sa phrase se termina en un souffle. Cette idée lui faisait tourner la tête, il en avait des sueurs froides. C'est quand un frisson le fit trembler tout entier que Dean réagit et alla chercher en vitesse une bassine dans la cuisine. Cette fois, il avait vu juste et il avait surtout eu beaucoup de chance : à peine présentée à lui, Castiel se saisit rapidement de la bassine pour y déverser ce qu'il avait encore en lui. Sa tête comme ses entrailles hurlaient. Il aurait aimé être spectateur de cette scène, que ce ne soit pas lui, le gars qui décuve…Toussotant à plusieurs reprises, Dean posa une main réconfortante sur son dos. Il se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que Castiel n'était pas un monstre, évidemment.

« - Non. Tu es un être humain, c'est tout. »

« - Je suis faible, Dean…. » La voix de Castiel était secouée par des sanglots. Une vague de culpabilité envahit l'homme aux yeux verts pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas mis dans tous ses états, Castiel ne serait jamais sorti pour boire...S'il était resté là, ravalant sa fierté malgré leur dispute, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. À cette pensée, il déglutit difficilement et posa sa tête sur celle de Cas'. Face à cette proximité, Castiel poussa un long soupir avant de se blottir contre lui. Il avait besoin de soutien. Il avait besoin d'y croire, croire que ce qu'il avait fait ne méritait pas qu'il se déteste autant. Mais il avait toujours eu une piètre opinion de lui-même, et cet évènement n'allait pas changer ça.

« - J'ai faim… » Décréta-t-il d'une petite voix après quelques secondes. Si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi lourde de sens, Dean se serait permis de faire une blague, mais il se retint, évidemment. Il ne voulait pas le faire se sentir plus mal encore. Même si d'après lui, l'humour pouvait tout guérir, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« - Je vais faire refroidir ta part d'omelette ? »

La grimace de Castiel l'en dissuada. C'est vrai que la texture des œufs après une gueule de bois…Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au lieu de ça, il lui prépara une salade avec les moyens du bord. Il n'était pas un expert dans cet art, préférant de loin la junk-food, mais il s'appliquait, pour ne pas rendre Castiel davantage malade en mélangeant n'importe quoi. S'appuyant contre les meubles de la pièce, il rejoignit Dean jusqu'à la cuisine avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises. Derrière lui, une brûlure. Derrière lui, son calendrier. Les croix. Les jours barrés, symbole de son combat et de sa victoire, maintenant foutus en l'air. Il avait l'impression que ce calendrier le fixait, le brûlait, le dénonçait, le pointait du doigt tout en criant son erreur, cri que lui seul pouvait entendre. Alors, d'un geste rageur qui lui en donna le tournis, il se retourna rapidement vers ce bout de carton, et une fois en main, le jeta avec violence sur le sol. En entendant ce bruit, Dean fit volte face, pensant d'abord à une chute de son… « Ami » ? Prêt à lui venir en aide, tout ce qu'il vit fut Castiel, le regard féroce, fixer le sol. Euh… ? Fronçant les sourcils, Dean suivit son regard pour y découvrir un calendrier, parsemé de petites croix rouges, parfaitement alignées. La dernière s'arrêtait la veille. Et il comprit. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il resta planté là, les bras ballants, pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, ou quoi dire. « C'est pas grave » ? Bien sûr que si. Le récupérer ? Il n'avait pas franchement envie que Cas' lui fasse une balayette pour l'envoyer sur le carrelage, lui aussi. S'il était faible depuis tout à l'heure, revoir le calendrier semblait l'avoir revigoré et donné une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Se raclant la gorge presque timidement, il déposa le saladier sur la table. Passer outre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé serait stupide. Faire de l'humour le serait encore plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait bien le temps de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Si tant est qu'il décide de l'ouvrir.

« - Merci. » Et finalement, c'est Castiel qui brisa en premier le silence, tout en remplissant son assiette de salade. Dean en sursauta presque. Une réponse plate à son silence. Une réponse qui titillait son caractère.

« - Merci ? C'est tout… ? »

Deux yeux bleus le sondèrent, se troublant légèrement. _Ce n'était pas bon signe_.

« - Eh bien quoi ? Un merci n'est pas suffisant ? Je te suis reconnaissant Dean, d'accord ? »

Le ton de Castiel montait, et s'il y a bien une chose que Dean souhaitait éviter, c'était une dispute. Ils avaient assez donné tous les deux avec ça. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dean se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« - Oui non, ça je sais. Et ce que je fais c'est normal, Cas'. Mais je veux dire, par rapport à ce qui est à tes pieds… »

Son homologue lâcha d'un coup sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« - Ok tu...Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave, bon appétit ! » S'empressa de rajouter Dean, regrettant de s'être aventuré sur un terrain aussi glissant. Mais maintenant que le sujet était lancé, il ne pourrait pas arrêter Castiel. Celui-ci glissa un regard sur le calendrier avant de serrer les dents.

« - Ça…ce n'est rien. Qu'une connerie. Un espoir qui ne me méritait pas. » Dit-il d'un rire amer, cruel envers lui-même. Un rire qui ôta toute envie de se restaurer à Dean. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui était au fond du trou. Sans rien dire, le brun aux yeux verts se leva, contourna le petit bar qui leur faisait office de table et alla ramasser le calendrier. Castiel ne le regardait pas, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il se crispa un peu lorsque Dean se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout ça. Il avait envie de crier son dégoût, de hurler sa colère, sa rage, de se casser la voix, de s'abîmer, de se saigner. Se punir pour ce qu'il s'était fait subir, de plein gré. Son regard resta bloqué sur les feuilles de tomate et les tranches de tomate. Son estomac était vide, et lui criait famine. Pourtant, coup de son cerveau sadique, en cherchant bien, il pouvait encore sentir le goût de la tequila, au fond de sa gorge irritée par trop de vomissements. Pourtant, c'était impossible : toute substance alcoolisée avait quitté son corps depuis bien longtemps. Quant aux effets, aux conséquences, il les payait encore bien trop lourdement. Il s'en voulait tellement. Pour lui, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans ce combat, qui le regardaient évoluer, qui espéraient. Et il avait laissé une seule fausse note tout changer. Il avait regardé son travail s'effondrer.

Maintenant, l'excuse de son licenciement lui paraissait dérisoire. Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il avait bu parce qu'il s'était fait virer. C'était ridicule. Il ne s'était pas remis à boire quand Dean avait mis les pieds chez lui pour la première fois. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point il sentait la vinasse ! Non, il ne devait pas se trouver d'excuses. Il avait commis la faute de trop. C'était un pêcheur qui jamais ne pourrait se repentir.

« - T'es beaucoup de choses Castiel...Mais tu es loin d'être un lâche. » Dean avait pris une voix des plus calmes, une voix qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. _Compréhensif comme pour un imbécile, comme pour un homme dangereux qu'on n'aimerait pas vexer_ se dit Castiel avec amertume. Il ne décela aucun geste de sympathie dans la démarche de Dean. Bien trop occupé à se mettre plus bas que terre, il avait le sentiment que Dean en faisait aussi sa préoccupation.

« - Qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas. » Une once d'agressivité dans ses propos. Il était sur la défensive. Dean soupira et hissa le calendrier sur le meuble près d'eux.

« - Parce que c'est moi, le lâche. »

Castiel arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

« - Arrêtes...Je connais la suite. Tu vas me rassurer, me raconter ton histoire avant de dormir, puis tu vas me border et m'embrasser sur la joue, en me promettant que 'bientôt tout va s'arranger' ?! »

Cette fois, ce fut à Dean d'arquer un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu Castiel avec un tel sens de la répartie. Lui aurait-il caché quelque chose ? En tout cas, s'il comptait partir sur cette voie-là, c'était plutôt mal parti pour lui : Dean était un expert quand il s'agissait d'être sarcastique.

« - Eh bah dis-donc Cassie, on dirait que je te déteins dessus à force ! » Déclara-t-il tout en revenant lui faire face, avec toutefois un brin de légèreté dans la voix. Castiel eut un sourire désabusé avant de plonger son regard sur son assiette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup touché. C'était le second repas que Dean préparait, le second qui avortait.

« - C'est quoi la prochaine étape… ? T'appelle mes frères et sœurs pour qu'ils viennent, puis tu les mets devant le fait accompli… ? » La voix de Castiel était maintenant caverneuse. À l'intérieur de lui, ses émotions jouaient au yo-yo, comme son estomac l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« - Certainement pas. » Il sursauta à cette réponse puis croisa le regard de Dean, qui avait maintenant l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête son assiette. Le reste du repas se déroula sans échauffourée, le bruit des couverts tintant de temps en temps en guise de seule conversation.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc. Même sans parler, la présence de Dean rassurait Castiel. Et voir Castiel dormir profondément rassurait quelque peu Dean : il s'autorisait enfin de la paix. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que le propriétaire de la maison, se réveillant, s'enquit de savoir où était Dean. Descendant quelques marches, il se rassura en entendant le son de la télé, en bas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte à nouveau par sa faute. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé où il avait passé la nuit – mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir ? Il ne voulait pas plus torturer sa conscience. Elle était déjà dans un bien piteux état. Se dirigeant vers le salon, il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé près de lui. Dean tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, et le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Seule la télévision et ses âneries amenait un peu de vie dans la pièce. Puis, après un moment…

« - Dean… ? »

Ce-dernier lança un _mmh ?_ peu avenant, profondément concentré dans la contemplation d'une jeune femme dansant en bikini dans un clip.

« - Je me demandais…Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que tu étais…tu sais… 'lâche' ? »

L'effet de cette question eut l'effet d'une bombe. Soudain, Dean n'eut plus rien à carrer de la chanteuse et de ses mouvements lascifs. Son cœur rata quelques battements.

« - Pourquoi.. ? Tu veux que j'te raconte pour que tu te sentes mieux p'tétre ? » Cette fois, c'était à lui d'être agressif. Il avait retrouvé son agressivité parce qu'il se sentait en danger, vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas se livrer. Surtout pas sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais face au regard de Castiel, il ne put lâcher qu'un gros soupir. Son regard fixait le vide devant lui, incapable de savoir quelle serait la meilleure décision. En même temps, il n'avait jamais rien raconté à personne. Est-ce que ce serait un bon exutoire ? Deux hommes déprimés et désabusés d'eux-mêmes dans une maison, ce n'était pas forcément un bon cocktail, et il ne voulait pas mourir dans un scénario dramatique, comme les séries à la TV en faisaient leur gagne-pain.

« - Non...laisse-tomber. »

Roulant des yeux, Dean se leva. Croyant l'avoir vexé, voire même blessé, Castiel se leva aussi, mais il lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

« - Reste-là. Je vais te montrer. »

Curieux, Castiel s'exécuta. Dean revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'ordinateur portable de la maison. Détail qui intrigua Castiel, mais il ne le fit pas savoir. Il le regarda pianoter quelques instants, puis Dean fit coulisser l'écran de l'ordi jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout. Au regard interrogateur de Castiel, il ne répondit que « Lis ». Castiel regarda l'ordinateur, ouvert sur un article de journal datant de 2010.

_L'honneur avant la famille ?_

_La semaine dernière, une altercation a eu lieu lors d'un match de football de l'université du Kentucky. Le conflit opposait naturellement deux groupes de supporters différents. Les prises à parti ont été si violentes que tout ce beau monde a fini la nuit au poste de police. Et parmi ces jeunes gens, Dean Winchester, fils aîné de l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus influents de ce pays, John Winchester._

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux et relit la phrase plusieurs reprises, croyant avoir mal compris. Mais c'était bien ça. Il releva les yeux vers Dean, ébahi.

« - T'es le fils de… ? »

« - Continue. » Trancha l'autre.

_Nous savons que Dean est déjà connu des services de police pour des délits mineurs. Mais ce qui peut être des « erreurs de conduite » pour le commun des hommes, ressort plutôt du déshonneur chez les Winchester. « Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. » Commente son père. « C'est comme s'il n'était plus mon fils. » Des propos durs, mais qui concordent assez avec la gravité de la situation : cette fois-ci, Winchester junior ne s'est pas contenté d'un simple vol l'étalage. Il a envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital, toujours entre la vie et la mort. _

Castiel stoppa à nouveau sa lecture pour avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

« - T'es lâche parce que...t'as déjà tué quelqu'un… ? »

« - Quoi ?! Mais non ! Il s'en est sorti ! Continues, j'te dis ! »

_Par ses actes, c'est toute l'image de la famille qu'il joue. Rajoutez à cela qu'il aurait du réviser ses examens et ne se retrouver en aucun cas près du terrain à ce moment-là, et vous comprendrez ce qui l'attend quand Winchester junior rentrera à la maison…_

Castiel termina l'article et fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais…je comprends pas. »

« - Celui dans le coma s'est réveillé après quelques jours. Ses parents ont trouvé un terrain d'entente avec mon père : l'argent. C'est malheureux, mais c'est apparemment comme ça que ces gens semblaient fonctionner. Il a acheté leur silence avec plus de 40 000 dollars. Mais les médias ne devaient pas être au courant de ce petit ménage. Alors, officiellement, j'étais au service de cette famille, pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur. Mais j'avais ma fierté. J'étais un gamin insouciant et je ne réalisais pas la gravité de ce que j'avais fait. Je ne faisais jamais ce qui m'était demandé par la famille, je me barrais avant. Mon frère en a profité pour me salir dans la presse. Et c'est là que mon père m'a envoyé dehors. »

Castiel garda le silence un long moment avant de hocher la tête, et le remercia. Ce qu'il lui racontait n'avait rien à voir avec le Dean qu'il connaissait. Certes, il avait son caractère, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi…Vil, avec lui. La preuve, il n'avait pas fui en le voyant complètement ivre dans la rue.

« - Voilà pourquoi j'suis lâche, tu vois. C'est comme si j'avais fait un délit de fuite après un accident de voiture. Un véritable enfoiré. »

D'un geste rageur, il referma l'ordinateur. Castiel garda le silence un moment avant de poser une main sur la jambe de Dean.

« - Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. »

Dean sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait plus y penser. En lui disant, il estimait avoir rempli sa part du marché.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le deal maintenant ? On efface tout ce qu'on a vécu maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, et on essaie de tout refaire ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Castiel sourit faiblement et regarda un moment le tapis avant de lui tendre sa main. Hésitant, Dean la regarda un moment avant de taper sa main de la sienne.

« - Deal. »

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, commandant coca et pizza tout en enchainant les DVD. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ce silence leur convenait. Il n'était pas embarrassant, bien au contraire. Puis, quand les yeux papillonnèrent et que leurs corps ne demandaient qu'un lit douillet, ils montèrent à l'étage. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« - Dean, je crois que je te dois des excuses. » L'intéressé secoua la tête tout en souriant.

« - Ça va 'Cas, t'inquiètes… »

« - J'insiste. Tu n'es pas l'épave d'un homme comme tu le crois, et tu n'es pas « le petit con que j'ai accueilli » comme je le pensais au début. (1) »

Hésitant sur comment il devait prendre ça, un sourire se dessina quand même sur le visage de Dean, sourire que lui rendit Castiel, avant de le saluer pour aller se coucher.

* * *

(1) Même si ce n'est pas la même phrase mot pour mot, oui, c'est bien un petit clin d'œil à la série, lors de l'échange téléphonique Dean/Cas', lorsque celui-ci est à l'hôpital.


	12. Leçon de conduite - 1

Hey !

Un peu de légèreté et d'humour dans cette fiction, que Diable ! Je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre, à vous de me dire !

Oui, ce chapitre est « court », mais c'est parce que ce n'est que la première partie – la deuxième arrive ce week-end, je vais essayer de poster quand même un chapitre malgré le permis Mardi, mais je ne vous promets rien ^^

* * *

Thème musical du chapitre – _Cups ("When I'm gone")_, Anna Kendrick.

_XII. Leçon de conduite – partie 1 _

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, si j'en crois les ronflements qui s'échappent de la chambre de Castiel. Un peu de repos ne lui fera pas de mal. Je croise les bras sous ma tête et fixe le plafond, pensif. Je ne sais pas vraiment si lui révéler autant de moi a été bénéfique. J'imagine qu'il a maintenant de nombreuses questions à me poser – peut-être des questions auxquelles je n'ai même pas toutes les réponses. Quand on y réfléchit, quelle fine équipe on fait tous les deux ! Le SDF désabusé et l'ancien alcoolique à la piètre estime de lui-même. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je lâche un petit rire, amer, avant de me laisser rouler sur le côté. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir, si c'est pour faire encore le même cauchemar que la dernière fois. Mais mon corps ne semble pas tout à fait du même avis : je ne sens plus mes membres, signe que mon corps m'impose du repos. Il faut dire que j'ai porté Castiel un nombre incalculable de fois aujourd'hui, et même s'il doit faire pas plus de cinquante kilos tout mouillé, mon dos n'est pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'exercice. En fait, souvent, c'est plutôt moi, qu'on porte. Faut dire qu'un SDF, ça fait toujours désordre. Je pousse un énième soupir et finit par fermer les yeux, m'efforçant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas faire de mauvais rêves. Comme…Le lit douillet que j'ai la chance d'avoir pour moi tout seul cette nuit. Le confort de cette maison, quoi que j'en dise. Ce qui ressemble à de l'amitié pour Castiel. __Ses yeux__…Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ?! À part me faire flipper quand il me fixe, ou me donner l'impression qu'il lit en moi, ils n'ont rien de spécial. Je crois bien que je fatigue, en fait. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Ça m'éviterait de penser à des conneries._

C'est l'odeur de la cafetière qui me réveille. Émergeant péniblement d'un sommeil sans rêves, je fronce les sourcils et passe une main sur mes yeux, les frottant tout en baillant paresseusement. J'ignore bien quelle heure il peut être, mais je suis content que Castiel n'ait pas jugé utile de me réveiller en même temps que lui. Prenant tout mon temps pour me réveiller, je me redresse ensuite, une main dans mes cheveux. Je fais un tour dans sa chambre et dans la salle de bains, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Revenant finalement au rez-de-chaussée, je suis soulagé en le voyant s'activer près du toaster : aucun de nous n'a eu la mauvaise idée de filer cette nuit. Il redresse la tête vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire, que je lui rends tout en allant m'installer. Le silence entre nous n'est pas lourd, au contraire. Il est reposant, apprécié. Depuis hier, je sais déceler dans son regard ce qui ne va pas. Et ce matin, l'océan bleu semble calme. C'est lorsque je tartine généreusement mes pancakes qu'il se décide enfin à prendre la parole :

« - Dis Dean, est-ce que tu sais conduire ? »

Surpris, je manque de faire tomber la cuillère pleine de confiture sur le sol. Euh…Il en a d'autres, des questions comme ça, à me poser d'un coup ? Je fronce les sourcils avant de me gratter la nuque.

« - Euh ouais, vite fait…J'sais démarrer quoi… »

J'évite de lui préciser le _« Je l'ai fait quand j'étais bourré _», car je doute qu'il apprécie réellement cette mise en situation. Mais il a l'air plus intéressé que nécessaire, et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu. _Un vrai sourire, donc_. C'est que ça lui va plutôt bien, d'être heureux. Ou de faire semblant de l'être ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Il devrait juste le faire plus souvent.

« - Et quand on démarre, après on… ? »

« - Sérieusement, Cas' ?! » Je demande, me tournant cette fois complètement vers lui. Il lâche un petit rire avant de se redresser, tenant encore son café en main.

« - C'est que…je pense qu'on pourrait partager autre chose que des engueulades et des pots cassés, tu vois. » J'arque un sourcil tout en le regardant, ne quittant pas mon air amusé. Il roule des yeux et secoue la tête avant de me balancer le torchon de la cuisine, que je rattrape au vol. « On n'est pas vraiment des sentimentaux tous les deux, alors s'il-te-plait, ne m'obliges pas à t'énumérer les raisons de pourquoi ça me ferait plaisir d'être…Ami, avec toi. »

J'éclate d'un rire, nerveux, à la fin de sa phrase, et il me rejoint rapidement, presque aussi gêné que moi, voire plus. Je ne peux pas dire que son initiative ne me fait pas plaisir. Surtout après une journée comme la veille. Mais une leçon de conduite ? Je préférerai plutôt un bon vieux ciné, ou même un restau, tant qu'à passer un bon moment. Je ne doute pas de ses capacités, loin de là, seulement j'imagine que la dispute ne sera pas loin si j'abime sa caisse. Je croque dans mon pancake et relève les yeux vers lui.

« - C'est comme tu veux. Mais tu sais, moi, quand j'ai démarré...ça a fait « vroum », et j'ai foncé dans une poubelle. »

Je le vois faire de gros yeux, et son visage change d'expression. Oh ? Aurait-il soudainement peur pour sa voiture ? Je lui fais un petit sourire désolé avant de finir mon café. Avec ce détail, maintenant, je pense qu'il a du comprendre que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé derrière un volant.

« - Cette fois t'es pas tout seul, alors on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ? »

Il est tellement calme que ça me ferait presque flipper. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Castiel Novak ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que déjà, je le vois prendre ses clés de voiture.

« - Je t'attends ! Dans dix minutes, dans la voiture ! » Me lance t-il joyeusement avant de prendre sa veste, quittant ensuite la maison.

Ce brusque changement me surprend, mais je préfère nettement le voir ainsi, plutôt qu'avoir à le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ma conscience, sarcastique, se demande bien quelle sera la prochaine étape : que je l'aide à trouver un nouveau job ? Un coup de klaxon dehors. J'imagine que c'est lui. Je roule des yeux à mon tour et file me préparer en vitesse avant de sortir. Sa bagnole. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'étais encore sur mon trottoir, et j'avais songé que c'était une voiture de gonzesse. Je le pense encore. Une Mini Cooper noire.

« - Il n'y a rien de plus virile, dans le coin ? » Je demande tout en m'avançant vers la voiture alors que Castiel va prendre place du côté passager. Ce véhicule, j'ai du le détester plus que de raison quand je le voyais tourner à l'angle de la rue. Alors maintenant, ça me fait tout drôle de poser mes fesses sur ce fauteuil, confortable, certes, mais aussi symbole d'une vie qui a arrêté de m'appartenir trois ans plus tôt. Je pousse un petit soupir et pose mes mains sur le volant. Déjà, il y a un problème : je suis complètement collé contre. Et quant à mes pieds n'en parlons pas : ils sont sur les pédales, et aucun moyen de les retirer de là, à moins de me cogner les genoux un peu partout.

« - C'est une voiture de nain ton truc... »

Avec patience, et un amusement non dissimulé, il m'explique les manettes de réglage du fauteuil et du volant. Une fois que c'est enfin ajusté à ma taille, je dois réviser mon jugement : certes, ce n'est pas LA voiture sur laquelle j'aurai aimé apprendre à conduire, mais c'est quand même mieux que rien. Je mets ensuite le moteur en route, et..merde, on fait comment déjà ? Je me mords la lèvre et pose une main sur le levier de vitesse, l'air concentré pour ne pas donner l'impression que j'ai perdu le Nord. Mais si, ça se passe au niveau des pédales, aussi…Oui, mais laquelle ? Je sursaute en sentant la main de Castiel se poser par-dessus la mienne, sur le pommeau.

« - Appuies sur l'embrayage. La pédale de gauche. » Légèrement vexé qu'un amoureux des voitures comme moi se retrouve à apprendre à conduire sur le tard, je m'exécute pourtant, enfonçant la pédale de mon pied gauche. « - Bien. Maintenant, tu plaques le pommeau à gauche comme ça, et tu remontes en haut. » Il fait suivre ses gestes à la parole, et guide ainsi ma main, me faisant passer la première. Ah oui, ça y est, ça me revient ! …Non, pas du tout, en fait. Je lui murmure un « merci » avant de regarder le voyant, le compteur de vitesse, le front plissé. Pourquoi rien ne se passe ? Je tourne la tête vers Castiel, interrogateur. Je me sens un peu idiot sous son rire. Mais c'est bien parce que hier il était au plus mal que je me retiens de lui faire toute réflexion à ce sujet. Sans mot, il prend le frein à main, soulève le manche et appuie sur le bouton avant de l'abaisser souplement, faisant lentement courir ses doigts de tout son long.

« - Eh ben dis-donc, quel doigté, tu m'avais caché ça, petit pervers. »

Dis-je tout en lâchant un petit rire. Quoi ? À sa manière de faire, vous l'auriez vu, je ne serai pas le seul à m'être imaginé bien autre chose. Je vois ses joues s'empourprer, puis il se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Une gêne que je voyais comme une petite victoire : maintenant, nous étions quittes. Je me reconcentre sur les pédales et commence à appuyer sur l'accélérateur, comme il me dit. Le moteur gronde, mais toujours rien. Je soulève le pied gauche, lentement, prudemment, mais sûrement beaucoup trop : je cale. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. À bout de patience, je tape dans le volant et serre les dents, rageur. « - C'est pas vrai ! J'espère que ce que tu me dis c'est vrai Cas', et que tu ne me fais pas faire n'importe quoi uniquement pour te payer ma tête ! » Je lui jette un regard accusateur. « - Pas du tout, Dean. C'est comme ça qu'on démarre une voiture. Tu lèves ton pied gauche trop haut, fais-le lentement. Quand la voiture commence à avancer, accélère encore, et redresse ton pied petit à petit. » Sceptique, je demande à changer de place pour qu'il me montre que c'est bien la vérité. Je n'aime pas ne pas réussir, et puis je ne crois que ce que je vois. C'est quand la voiture démarre souplement, avec Cas' au volant, que je ne peux que me rendre compte qu'il a dit vrai.

Les deux prochaines heures se poursuivent dans la même ambiance : entre fous-rires et frustration, je finis par réussir à passer toutes mes vitesses sur le parking du supermarché. Heureusement que nous sommes Dimanche et qu'il n'y a personne, sinon je ne garantis pas que je n'aurai pas fait de morts. Je le laisse ensuite nous ramener chez lui, la faim nous tiraillant le ventre. Cette petite escapade nous a fait du bien : au moins, on s'est évadés tous les deux de ce qui nous oppresse le plus en ce moment. Même si c'était pour une poignée d'heures, c'était bénéfique, et ça nous a rapproché : je lui ai fait confiance pour faire avancer la voiture, et il m'a fait confiance pour ne pas planter la voiture dans un arbre.

« - Alors finalement on y est bien, dans ma « voiture de fille », hein ? » Me lance Castiel joyeusement, faisant tourner le jeu de clefs entre ses doigts avant d'entrer ensuite dans la maison. Je le suis et je ne peux que l'approuver, même si ça me chiffonne quand même un peu. En amoureux de voiture, je ne peux pas dire qu'une Mini ce soit un véhicule d'exception. Rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles voitures, robustes et hors norme, mais tant que ça roule, c'est le principal, non ? Si sa voiture aurait été une Impala 67 par exemple, alors là, je n'aurai rien trouvé à redire, et j'aurai même accepté la moindre de ses petites moqueries avec le sourire.

« - Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça Schumacher, mais t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de te la piquer ! » Il sourit avant de commencer à sortir quelques pizzas. Je vais m'installer devant la télé en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Il me rejoint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, mais lui ne regarde pas la télé. Je finis par tourner la tête vers lui en sentant son regard me sonder. Une fois n'est pas coutume !

« - Quoi ? » Je lui demande ensuite, à moitié intéressé par le contenu de la télé.

« - C'était mieux que la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé derrière un volant, hein ? » Il me demande, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Comme pour être certain que sa compagnie, en dehors des crises de nerfs ou de pleurs n'est pas si insupportable que ça. Je fronce un peu les sourcils avant de rire, et lui donne un coup sur la hanche. Un contact qui le fait sursauter.

« - Franchement Cas', ça n'a rien à voir ! Le seul souvenir que j'en ai gardé ça a été mon impact avec la poubelle, alors fais-moi confiance, c'était bien mieux ! »

Il affiche un petit sourire et hoche la tête. Mais alors que je pense que ma réponse lui suffit, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas : il a une moue bizarre. Enfin, « bizarre »…C'est-à-dire qu'à force, je la connais : c'est celle des actes manqués. Il veut dire quelque chose mais se retient. Parce qu'il doit certainement être en train de se demander si c'est une bonne chose. Ou alors, il essaie de la tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver le moyen le plus simple de l'amener. C'est déprimant : on cohabite ensemble depuis seulement quelques jours, et me voilà là, en train de décrire ses expressions, comme un vieux couple marié.

« - Allez, accouche Cassoulet, je sais que t'as pas fini. »

À ce surnom, il affiche un petit sourire puis secoue la tête, baissant un peu le regard.

« - Non, c'est juste que…j'avais peur que ça te rappelle ta vie d'avant, tu sais, alors…je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là. »

Eh merde. Je serre les dents et détourne le regard, m'éloignant aussi de sa place sur le canapé. Alarmé devant ma réaction, il se rapproche de moi et dépose une main sur mon épaule, mais je me dégage vivement, avant de me lever.

« - Dean ?! Excuse-moi, je... »

« - Tu saoules, Cas' ! » Vociférais-je, me tournant vers lui. « - Alors, quoi ? Après le moniteur de conduite, maintenant tu te la joues psy à domicile ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours chercher à tout comprendre ? Tout clarifier ?! Merde ! On était bien comme ça, Cas' ! »

Le retour du Dean constamment sur la défensive. Mais pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien. Je me sentais bien, enfin apaisé, et il faut qu'il ramène encore tout ça sur le tapis. Ne pourrait-on pas passer une journée tranquille, rien qu'une seule, loin de tout ça ? Même si c'est pour faire semblant, ce serait toujours mieux qu'avoir à supporter les regards larmoyants, remplis de pitié. J'en ai marre qu'on me plaigne, ce n'est quand même pas difficile à comprendre, si ? Rageur, je vais dans la cuisine découper un morceau de pizza, prend une assiette et monte en haut, prenant bien évidemment le soin de faire claquer la porte derrière moi. Il ne m'appelle pas, et je n'entends pas non plus de bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Tant mieux. Avec ce qui s'est passé, je sais qu'il ne risque pas de se faire la malle. Je regretterai probablement tout ça plus tard, mais pas pour le moment. Eh puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours à moi de me sentir coupable ? Je n'ai jamais aimé dire comment je me sentais. Si j'ai fait une entorse à cette devise avec lui, c'est parce que j'en ai ressenti le besoin – au début. Le besoin de me confier. Mais seulement une fois. Je ne veux pas que ce soit répété, que je me sente obligé de me livrer à lui coûte que coûte. Je ne veux pas que tous les jours que Dieu fasse devienne un confessionnal orchestré par Père Castiel, non plus ! On peut essayer de se sentir bien malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, oui ? C'est possible, ça ? Merde, j'aurai bien besoin d'une bière. Je me mords la lèvre à cette pensée, mais au lieu de ça, me laisse tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Je ne toucherai pas à la pizza pour le moment. Je ne suis pas devin, mais je crois que je ne serai pas le seul à la laisser refroidir. Un peu comme l'ambiance de la maison, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, la deuxième partie de « Leçon de conduite » touchera cette fois leur relation, ou devrais-je dire, leur manière d'apprivoiser l'autre !


End file.
